Beauty and the Beast: The Fox Princess
by Sarah Goodwill
Summary: After being kidnapped Elise is turned into a fox. Can Grant Find her and find someway to change her back into a human before their wedding? Can he even get away from his own problem? Please Read Brother and Sister before reading this story. Edited and reuploaded.
1. Prologue

Full Summary: My version of the Swan Princess. After being kidnapped Elise is turned into a fox. Can Grant Find her and find someway to change her back into a human before their wedding? Can he even get away from his own problem?

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into deep state of despair. But his brother was always there to give him hope.

One dark and stormy night, an old man came to the gloomy and sinister castle in search of shelter after losing his way to a fair. The Beast's brother, Grant, was intrigue by the man. However, the Beast was not, and thus threw the old man in the castle dungeon to rot. But on that same night, the old man's daughter and her close friend came to the castle, looking for the old man.

Soon after finding out that her father was being imprisoned by the Beast, the daughter herself was caught by him, as well. She offered her freedom to save her father, and while this was going on, her friend was finding herself face-to-face with the Beast's brother. She tried to make a deal with Grant, to help match her friend and the Beast together.

The daughter's plan to free her father worked. But after a while, the two began to miss each other terribly. Wanting to make her happy, the beast let her use his magic mirror. When the mirror showed her father, laying in the forest floor, coughing, sick, and alone, the beast gave her the mirror and allowed her to go to him. Upon hearing of this, his brother realized that he also had to let go of someone precious: the girl's friend.

Deciding to follow her heart despite of the fear of rejection, Elise stayed behind for Grant's sake. After confessing their love, the two held each other through out the night until a mob of men from the village came to storm the castle. Bell came back to the castle to try and stop the ring leader of the mob. After seeing the Beast being stab, Grant grabbed the man and threw him off the side of the castle.

When Belle claimed her love for the Beast, the spell was broken and both princes claimed kisses from their loves. After a while the former beast prince married Belle. On Christmas night, soon after, Grant proposed to his love and she agreed.

* * *

><p>Edited and reuploaded. The other chapters and the rest of the will be Edited by SinBarreras<p>

Review


	2. Two Years Later

Chapter 1: Two years later.

"Oh, your highness! It's perfect! You really did an amazing job! You should really teach children how to do art like this." Elise smiles proudly as a client views her work. It's been nearly two years since Grant's proposal to Elise. Even while living the life like a princess, Elise has made a career through her artwork. Life for Adam and Belle is also good. They rule the land proudly and they are soon to be even more proud as parents.

The client is looking over the painting of a dark-orange Stargazer Fleur De Lis with maroon spots, which glowing in the dark. Elise smiles and looks at her client. "I don't think I could teach any one anything. And it's not "Your Highness" until two months after the queen has her child." Her client nods. "Of course, lady Elise." Elise smiles and picks up the bag that she brought the painting in, slinging it over her shoulders. "Well, I'm off." Her client bows. "Au revoir, Lady Elise. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Elise nods. "Au revoir." She then leaves the home of her client and walks up to her black Percheron horse, Charm. A Castle Guard awaits her arrival.

Ever since the mob attack on the castle, Grant doesn't want Elise to leave castle grounds without an escort. Understanding the circumstances and knowing that to travel to another town or village one has to ride through the village her and Belle use to live in, she doesn't protest. Ever since the death of Gaston, many people hold looks that say they're going to attack the people from the castle at any moment.

A guard awaits her arrival to the horses. Looking at her, the guard gets on his own horse. "That didn't take long, my Lady." Elise puts the bag away before getting up on Charm's saddle. "I didn't expect it to." Elise stretches before taking Charm's reins. "So, should we head home?" The guard nods. "Oui mademoiselle." Elise nods and signal Charm to canter

Arriving at the castle, Elise immediately leads Charm to the stables. After making sure Charm is in her stable, Elise smiles to Philippe. She pets his muzzle. "Hey boy. How are you today?" Philippe sniffs her hand, making her giggle. She pets his head before going inside the castle.

Inside, she smiles as the door guards welcome her home. She nods in gratitude. Her smile widens at the thought of Belle. Knowing her best friend, nothing keeps Belle from reading a good book. So, Elise heads to the Library. Walking inside she smiles as she sees her friend sitting at a table. "Hi, I'm back." Belle looks up from her book to Elise. "Welcome back, Elise. How did it go?" Elise smiles sweetly and sits down beside Belle. "Extremely well. Mademoiselle Claire loved the painting." Belle smiles and looks down to her book, rubbing her swelled belly with her hand. "That's good. You worked extra hard on it." Elise giggles. "Yeah Grant had to pull me away from it for a while." Belle laughs.

Elise looks at Belle. "So how have you been feeling today?" Belle looks at Elise. "I'm feel well. The baby's kicking a lot." She looks down to her stomach. "I have a feeling that the baby will be here any minute now." Elise smiles. "I know. The whole Castle is excited. How is Adam feeling?" Belle sighs. "He's nervous." Elise smirks. "I think it's a first-time-father thing. Mamma use to tell me how Papa was really nervous, and how he really mellowed out after my brother was born."

In the throne room, Adam paces back and forth. His thoughts rested on Belle and the baby. He started his pacing ten minutes ago and hasn't stopped since. He has blocked out all sounds which explains why Cogsworth has been ignored. Passing by the throne room, Grant gets a glimpse of his brother. Stopping, he goes back to the throne room to watch his twin to continue with the pacing.

The prince that was once a fox looks at the man who was once a clock. "Cogsworth... How long has he been doing this?" Cogsworth looks at Grant. "Ah, Grant! There you are. Maybe you can talk some sense into him. He's been doing this for ten minutes now."

Grant thinks for a moment, and then walks up to Adam. He watches as his brother continues to pace. After a short while he steps in front of Adam and stops him in his tracks and thoughts. "Adam... what are you doing?" Adam looks at Grant. "Hmmm?... Oh.. Just thinking." Grant folds his arms. "Thinking?... Looks to me like you're trying to put a hole in the floor." Adam sighs as he rubs the back of his head. "It's this baby thing. What if something goes wrong?" Grant tilts his head. "...Well we are going to do two things. First: If Elise and I decide to have a child and I started to do this..." He motions to the pacing. "Please slap some sense into me. And Second: I think we should go to the Library to see if we can find anything about first-borns" Adam sighs and scratches his head. "Right."

Back in the library, Belle and Elise sit in the chaise lounge. Belle continues to read her book as Elise rubs her feet and ankles. Elise wants Belle to be as comfy as possible and she sees how sore and swollen they are, even if they aren't horribly so.

She looks to the door as it opens and sees Adam look at them for a moment, then rush to Belle. Adam stands in front of his wife, as Grant stands by the doors. "Belle, what are you doing here? You should be in bed." Grant grabs his brother and starts to push him away. "Adam, we didn't come here to be a pest to Belle. And whatever you're worried about, I'm sure Elise is taking care of it." Grant leans down and kisses Elise's cheek. "Welcome home." She smiles and looks at him. "Thanks." Grant stands up and pushes Adam away. Elise looks at Belle and they both giggle.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	3. Martha

"Talking"  
><em>"Thinking"<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Martha<p>

The next morning Elise woke up in her bed. She smiled at the sun beams falling through her window, feeling refreshed as always as the morning sun warmed her skin and aided in her waking. She sat up and stretched, the sleeves of her night gown falling to her elbows. She covered her mouth in mid stretch and yawned.

She sat in bed with her back leaning on the headboard, allowing the sun's rays to continue warming up her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed.

A knock broke through Elise's thoughts, bringing her attention to the door. "Who is it?" Grant called from the other side of the door, "Grant." Elise smiled at the sound of her fiance's voice. "Come in." He walked in and smiled. "Still in bed?" Elise covered her mouth and giggles. She then hugged her still-covered legs and looked at him innocently. "I just woke up, so yeah I'm still in bed." Grant laughed and sat beside her. "What do you have planned for today?" Elise thought as she glanced away from him. She then looked at her prince. "Nothing really. I don't have any more paintings to do and my last delivery was yesterday." Grant smiled and took her hands in his. "Then how about we spend the day together. Just you and me." Elise smiled and blushed. "I'd love that." Grant smiled and softly kissed her lips, causing her smile to widen and her face to glow brighter.

Later that day, Adam sat on his throne as he read a book him and Grant had found the previous day, as they were looking through the Library. So far, reading it had calmed him down a little. But he still had a lot of unanswered questions.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lumiere. "Master." Adam looks the man who was once a Candelabra. "Yes Lumiere? What is it?" Lumiere looks at Adam. "I'd hate to disturb you while you're busy, but there's a visitor just outside the castle." Adam thinks as he close his book. "A visitor? We weren't expecting anyone." He gets up, puts the book on the throne and heads outside.

A woman was being helped out of a carriage by the coachmen. She had blond, curly hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. Her eyes were an icy blue color that could send shivers down any spine. She was very pale and her cheeks were colored in pink freckles. She wore a pink dress and a hat that matched. The sleeves of the dress ended at her elbows and had white ruffles, while her hat was decorated with light pink flowers and a light blue bow. She was thin and had a height of 5' 8".

Adam walks out to see her, his eyes widen as she approaches. "Well, this isn't good." he mutters under his breath. "Martha! It's..uh... a pleasant surprise to see you." Martha smiles and walks up to Adam. "It's good to see you too, Adam. You sure have changed since we last met. Usually, you don't greet anyone with such great respect." Adam nods. "Yeah. I have changed a lot. So what brings you to my Kingdom?" Martha smiles. "I heard you're soon to be a father. So I've come to see if it was true. If it is true then I'm going to stay for while." Adam stiffens. "Stay? I don't think-" "I'm not taking "no" for an answer." Adam tries to get a few words in. "Well-" Martha looks around. "So, where's Grant?"

Out in the garden, Elise and Grant sat under a tree near the pond. The prince had his back leaning on the tree while he held the sitting Elise his lap. They were both laughing hard at a story she was telling Grant, one which her father used to tell her and her siblings when they were kids. It was about when her father, Leon, and mother, Fae, started their own cafe. She caught her breath after what seemed like an eternity of laughing, then looked at Grant. "Then Papa said Mama stood next to him with her arms folded and her foot tapping on the floor, expecting an apology, but all Papa said was 'okay, so being stubborn isn't always a bad thing'." They both laugh, Grant managing to hold back off-and-on to speak. "It sounds like your father got into so much trouble with your mother." Elise giggled. "He did."

After a few moments, Grant caught his breath and sighed. He closed his eyes and thought. Elise cuddled up closely to him. He looked down to her. "Hey, Elise?" She looked up to him. "Yes?" Grant thought a bit longer. "If your parents were still alive, what would they think of me?" Elise smiled. "They would have loved you. They really weren't hard to please. I know for a fact you and Papa would have gotten along really well. They both would have been happy to welcome you into the family." Grant smiled. "I would have been honored to be a part of the family." Elise smiled and cuddled back up to him. Grant stroked her hair and closed his eyes, starting to feel relaxed.

"Graaaannnnttt!" Grant opened his eyes when he heard his name being called by someone other then Elise. Both him and Elise looked to where the voice came from, and Grant met with Martha's smile. Grant's eyes widened. "Martha?" Elise got off of Grant so he could get up. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Martha, what are you doing here?" Elise watched them, confused. Martha smiled. "I come to help the queen have her baby. And to see you." Grant folds his arms. "I think Belle has all the help she needs." Martha shrugs. "You can never have too much of it."

Elise stood up, and Martha's glance shifted to her. "Who is this?" Grant looked at Elise and takes her hand. "Martha, This is Elise. Elise this is Princess Martha." Elise gives a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, princess Martha." Martha nods. "Charmed I'm sure. It's nice to meet another princess." Grant looks to Elise then back to Martha. "Elise isn't a princess." Martha's eyes wide the she glares to Elise. "Then what am I doing talking to a commoner! You're probably just a castle servant!" Elise blinks. _"Well, she changed her tone real quick." _Grant glares at Martha. "Martha, could you kindly talk to my fiancee with respect?" Martha's eyes wide again. "YOUR FIANCEE! YOU'RE MARRYING A COMMONER!" Elise slowly hid behind Grant, who pushed her further behind him. "She's not just a commoner to me, Martha. She means the world to me."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever." She smiles and wrap her arms around him. "Why don't you and I go inside for a cup of tea and catch up?" Grant gently pried her hands off of him. "Actually, Elise and I are spending the day together, so not right now." Grant took Elise's hand and started to lead her away from Martha. The jealous princess glared at the back of Elise's , she smirked. "Okay, fine. Maybe later you can help me unpack." Grant stops "_Unpack?"_ The prince glances back to Martha. "Unpack? What do you mean 'Unpack'?" Martha smiles. "I'm staying until sometime after the baby is born." Elise blinks. _"She's staying?"_

Grant turned to the door again and walked away, bringing Elise with him. _"She's doing this just to try to spite Elise."_He glanced to his fiancee and saw a worried expression on her face. "Elise?" She looked at him. "Hm?" He held her hand more firmly. "Are you alright?" Elise nodded. "Yes. But that was really awkward and very unpleasant." Grant sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know. I'm sorry for her rudeness, Elise." Elise looked to the ground. "She went beyond rude, Grant. She was trying to flirt with you right in front of me." Grant wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't pay any attention to her. She's just trying to get to me. Be strong and don't let her bring you don't so easily." Elise nodded then laid her head on his shoulder.

Grant sighed. "She's always tried to get to me. I never gave any attention to her trying to flirt with me. She just wasn't the right girl for me. She was always rude, selfish, unkind, and vain." Elise looked at him. "Sounds like a female version of Gaston." Grant nodded in agreement. "She even came to the castle right after we had been put under the enchantment. I was the one to approach her." Elise tried to imagine the look on Martha's face when she saw Grant as a 7 foot fox. "What did she do?" Grant remembered the horror on the princess's face at the first glance of him. "She screamed and ran off. I hadn't heard from her since. Until now, of course." Elise tried to figure Martha out until she heard Grant chuckle. She smirked and looked at him. "What's so funny?" Grant looked at her. "You neither screamed nor ran away when you first saw me." Elise smiled as she remembered how they first met.

Turning a corner, they saw young chip hiding in a bush. They glanced to each other before approaching the boy. Grant towered over him. "Chip." Chip looked up to the prince. "Shhhhh I'm hiding." Grant folded his arms. "We see that." Elise looked down to the child. "Who are you hiding from?" Chip smiled. "Sultan. I'm getting him to use his sense of smell to find me." As if on cue, Sultan walked up to them and sniffed the bush. Sultan barked happily when he smelled Chip. Elise laughed and Grant smiled. The prince looked to the boy. "Looks like he found you." Chip looked disappointed. "Only because you two found me first." Elise smiled. "Come up with any excuse you want, Chip." She knelt down to the dog and pet him. "Sultan will be able to sniff out anything." Sultan barked happily and licked Elise's cheek, making her laugh. Grant and Chip laughed with Elise as Sultan panted and looked at the humans around him.

Around the corner, Martha watched the happy couple with the child and dog. She glared at the commoner and folded her arms lividly. _"She thinks she's so beautiful, so perfect. Not one flaw on her. How could Grant choose her?" _She quietly growled at the thought and stomped away.

That night, Elise was sleeping soundly in her room. She did have a hard time getting to sleep, struggling to stop thinking of the glares Martha kept giving her at dinner. She had a bad feeling about Martha, but she promised Grant she wouldn't let Martha depress her.

It couldn't have been long after she finally fell asleep, that Elise was woken up by Mrs. Potts. The older woman was gently shaking Elise's shoulder. "Elise. Wake up, dear." The young woman opened her eyes and looked at the window. She then looked up Mrs. Potts sleepily. "Mrs. Potts? It's still night out. What's wrong?" Elise sat up and looked at Mrs. Potts, noticing that she looked a bit worried and she stuttered with her words. "Elise, dear. It...It's time." Elise rubbed her eyes as her brain tried to process what was happening. "It's time?" Mrs. Potts nodded. "Yes." Elise stared at Mrs. Potts for a couple of seconds until something in her brain clicked and her eyes widened. "_Belle's baby!"_ "OOHHH! IT'S TIME!"

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	4. The Speachless Princes

Chapter 3: The Speachless Princes

It's been a few hours and the men were stuck in the Library. Still no word about Belle and the baby and its making Adam worry to no end. He starts to pace the floor again as his brother and father-in-law watches him. Adam rubs the back of his neck. "What's taking so long." Grant stands up and stops his brother. "Adam, calm down. These things take time. You need to think of other things." Adam looks at Grant in the eye. "Like what?" Grant folds his arms. "Anything. Like-" He was interrupted when Elise and Mrs. Potts walks in the room. Adam walks up to them. "Well, is everything okay?" Elise smiles. "You can go see her now." Adam nods and Runs out of the room.

Elise rubs her sore hand. She remembers how hard Belle squeezed it when she was in the middle of the labor. Grant walks up to Elise. "So how's Belle." Elise smiles. "She's so tired." Maurice looks at Elise. "What is the baby?" Elise smiles happily to Maurice. "Well Maurice. I'm happy to announce that you're the grandfather of a beautiful baby girl." Grant smiles and looks at Maurice. "Congratulations Maurice!" Maurice smiles. Elise yawns. "I don't know about you guys, but i'm still tired. But before I head back to bed," She looks to Mrs Potts. "Mrs. Potts." The older woman smiles. "A spot of tea?" Elise smiles innocently as she continues to rub her sore hand. "Please?" Mrs. Potts smiles. "Of course dear."

Adam slowly walks into the delivery room, catching is breath. The first thing he saw was a very tired Belle holding a bundle. Belle looks up to Adam and smiles. "Hello, Adam." The king walks up to his wife slowly, keeping his eyes on the bundle in her arms. Belle smiles and giggles. "Don't be nervous. Come and meet your daughter." Adam smiles walks over to Belle and got a good look at the new princess. The New born baby sleeps in her Mother's arms. Adam smiles proudly as he gently takes her from Belle's arms. He smiles at the sleeping angel in his arms. "What are we going to name her?" Belle smiles to Adam. "I was thinking of Lori." Adam smiles at belle then to his daughter. "I like it."

A week later the castle was preparing the celebration of Lori's birth. During that week, Martha has been trying to make Elise miserable and it was starting to work. Every chance Martha had she would call Elise just a commoner. This kind of teasing wasn't as bad as it was in high school. There was always a servant around the corner to comfort her. They always made her happy when Martha tried to put her down.

It was almost time for the celebration to begin and Mimi, the woman who was once the wardrobe, helps Elise in a purple dress. The middle of the dress was pink that goes down to the edge end of the skirt. The sleeve from the shoulders to elbows were white and from Elbow to wrist was maroon colored and skin tight. The collar was see-through red. When she was finished dressing Mimi smiles. "You look Beautiful, Elise." Elise smiles. "You think so?" Mimi smiles. "Grant's going to be speechless." Elise blushes. "Well let's test that theory." She giggles and walks out of her room.

Turning the corner to go to the Ball Room, Elise bumps into something and stumbled back. After regaining her balance she looked to the last person she'd would want to see. Martha brushes herself off while glaring at her. "Why don't you watch where you're going, Commoner. Or are you blind as well as stupid?" Elise rolls her eyes. Martha looks at what Elise was wearing and huffed. "Dear, Pink and purple is not you." Elise folds her arms. "Say what you will, Martha. I won't let you get to me." With that she walks past the princess to the Ball Room knowing full well she left Martha behind to glare at her.

Outside of the Ball Room, Grant was waiting from Elise to show up. While he waits he thinks about Martha. _"She is driving me crazy. I hope she doesn't stay long after today. I wonder how Elise is holding up with all of this." _He looks up when he heard some one coming and his eyes wide when he saw Elise. His breath was caught in his throat as he stared at her. Elise looks at him and smiles. "Well what do you think." Grant slowly walks up to her. "You...you look... I can't think of anything then beyond beautiful." Elise smiles and giggles. "Speechless?" Grant smiles and chuckles. "Very." Elise smiles and hugs him. _"Theory statement is true. He's speechless._ Grant smiles and hugs her back.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry It's probably going to be a while for me to update. I hit a writers block with this story. Hopefully I can get past it.<p> 


	5. The missing Queen and a Stranger

I am so sorry on how long it took to get around this writers block. And I did the cover page picture. I hope you like it.  
><em><br>_"Talking"  
><em>"Thinking"<br>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The missing Queen and a Dance with a Stranger<p>

Inside the ballroom, people from other kingdoms and towns crowd the room. Everyone, excited to met the new princess. Elise and Grant stands in the back, happily watching as the people round them, thrilled to witness the princess.

Elise stands close to Grant to avoid trouble with Martha. She knows if she should stray away from him, the livid princess would try anything to put her down.

Grant looks to her and saw her thinking about something he knew about. "This week has been really stressful for her." He reaches over and wraps his arm around her. She smiles and leans her head on his shoulder. Before he could console her, a middle age man walks up to them. "Ahh, Grant. There you are! It's been a while." Grant looks over the man and smiles. "It certainly has."

Looking over to the man, Elise took in his appearance. He looked sightly heavy, not as heavy-looking as Cogsworth. He had light brown hair and a Short Boxed Beard. He was dress in black. _"Why would he be dressed in black?"_ Continually observe the man, she noticed that look in his hazel eyes. It had a sad look that hid behind a smile.

The man continually to smile to the prince. "You must feel happy that you're an uncle now." Grant smirks. "Indeed I do. Belle and Adam is extremely happy." Elise smiles and watches while the two men talk. The man puts a hand on Grant's shoulder. "I heard that you're getting married soon. You'll be the one who'll be extremely happy soon." He looks to Elise. "Is this her?" Grant smiles as he looks at Elise. "Yes this is her." He smiles to her. "Elise, this is King Alex." She smiles. "It's nice to meet you." Alex smiles at her. "I heard she was beautiful, looks like it was true." Elise smiles and blushes. "Thank you."

The king smiles back. "You're quite welcome, my dear." He then looks to Grant. "She's quite lovely and polite, Grant. Take my advice and never let her go." Grant holds Elise close. "I don't plan to let her go." Alex smiles sadly. "I hope so." He then frowns. "Especially after my queen, Sylvia, went missing nearly ten years ago." Elise frowns._ "No wonder he looks like he's in mourning. Poor guy."_ Alex then puts on a false smile. "But lets not worry about that. Today's a happy day for Adam and Belle." Grant nods. "Yeah. I hope you enjoy yourself." King Alex nods and walks away.

Grant then looks to Elise and noticed her sad face. "Whats wrong?" She looks at him, sadly. "His queen is missing? That is so sad." Grant holds her. "It'll be alright. He'll eventually hind her. I heard he's been searching for her ever since." Elise looks up to him. "I really do hope he finds her. I can't stand to see a sad face." Grant smiles. "Always thinking about others."

Hours later, the people around the couple had lifted Elise's spirit she met and dances with new people, Belle and Adam had taken Lorie to the nursery when she needed fed and put down for a nap. Elise had almost forgotten about Martha.

She stands alone in the back of the room to relax for a bit until a man in a dark clothes walks up to her. "Excuse me." She looks at him and her eyes wide.

There was something ominous about his appearance. He had grayish-blue eyes and inviting. He was mostly bald, the only hair on him was dark brown that started in the middle of the back of his head. It was fifteen inches long and hand over his right shoulder. His shirt is earth-toned, had a red collar the covered most of his neck and isn't tucked in. His black pants are tucked in under his dark brown boots that starts at his mid-calf.

She looks back up to his eyes. She kept herself from trembling when he flashed her a dashing grin. He then bows to her, not taking his eyes off of her. "Will you do me the honor to dance with me." She takes a step back. "Um..." She wanted to get away from this guy, but she didn't want to be rude. "S-sure." She holds her hand out to him. He takes it and kissed it before leading her out to the floor.

The whole time, Elise wanted the dance to end, especially when the guy pulled her closed to him when he spun her around. He looks at her. "You're really the belle of the ball, aren't you?" She looks at him. "Huh?" He smirks. "Never heard that compliment before?" Elise starts to trembling. "No. I've heard it before, just never out of the blue." He smiles and spun her around. Never before she felt so awkward, not even in her own time.

She thanked the lord when the dance ended. The stranger bowed to her and she curtsied. Elise had to walk outside to catch her breath. She had held it in when the dance began. Walking to the water fountain, the wind blew gently in her hair. Sitting down, she gives a sigh. Looking up at the sky, she enjoyed the night sky.

Grant walks outside and saw her sitting alone. He smiles and walks over to her. She looks at him when he sat down beside her. Grant smiles and wraps an arm around her. "What you doing out here?" Elise cuddles up to him. "Just need a bit a fresh air is all." He holds her in her arms, letting her take a rest. "To think. Two months from now, we'll be married." she smiles and closes her eyes. "Yes. I can't wait for our wedding day. It'll be so grand." He smiles and looks to her. She smiles back and kisses him gently on the lips.

Around the corner, Martha turns away from the sight of the happy pair, grinding her teeth and folds her arms. Looking away from the two, she spots a man walking away from the castle. No carriage or horse. His long cloak flows with his movement as he lift the hood over his bald head.

The princess glances back to the couple and stroke her chin once, before she glanced back at the leaving stranger and decides to follows him.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	6. The Sorcerer Methis

Chapter 5: The Sorcerer Methis

Continuing after the stranger at the distance, Determined, Martha wanted to find out why this mysterious man was at the castle, and more importantly, why he wandered off in the forest alone.

She never took her eyes off of the man as he continued on. She sucked in a breath in when she heard the howl of wild wolves filled the night sky and caused her to look around.

When she knew the area was safe she took a step to, once again, follow the man until her foot caught under a root of a tree and tripped her. Pushing her self up from the ground, she pulls out a hand kerchief from her sleeve of her dress and cleaned the dirt from her face with an angered growl. "Worthless piece of land! I should have it burned!"

The princess looked up from her fallen place to see a water fall, hiding behind the bush in front of her. Standing up, Martha saw a beautiful sight. A field with the moon's light shines on every blade of grass. Wild flowers bloom in the night and a small pond that sits near a small mansion.

A two little village girls run up to the princess. One of the girls looked about eight with long brown hair tied in a braid. She had light brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks. The other girl looks around five years old. She had short cheek length blond hair with blue eyes.

The brown hair girl smiles up to Martha. "Hi there. Want to play with us?"

Martha sneered at the children. "Ugh! I don't "play." Even when if I did I wouldn't play with filthy little peasants! Go way!"

The five-year old glares to the Princess. "You not nice!" Both girls ran off with tears in their eyes.

Martha folds hear arms. "Filthy brats!" She looks back to the field. Her eyes land on the small mansion. "He must have went in there." She walks to the mansion slowly.

Slowly opening the door, Martha peeks her head inside to look around. She saw most of the walls covered in books. Books, papers, charms and other strange items covered a table that sad in the middle of the room. Scanning the Rest of the room to find that it was recently deserted.

Walking inside Martha looked at the books on the table. One of the books was open which peaked the princess' interest. She started to read a page as she lift a corner. Turning the page her eyes wide. "This is a book of spells!" She continues to read the page. Just when she was about to read the Transformation Spell the book slams shut on her hands.

The Princess jumps back and looks to what caused the book to shut. It was the man that she had followed. He glared at her. "What are you doing here?!"

Martha looks at him with wide eyes. She then recovers from shock. "I should ask you that. What imbecile would go into a forest in the middle of the night alone!?"

His glare deepens. "You have quite a mouth, don't you. As for an imbecile that would wonder in the forest alone, how exactly did you get here?"

Martha folds her arms. "I know I didn't just hear you insult me, Princess Martha. And who exactly are you!"

The man folds his arms. "My name is Methis, the sorcerer, Oh mighty Princess of the spoiled brats."

Martha grits her teeth. "I SHOULD HAVE YOUR HEAD AFTER SUCH A HORRIBLE INSULT."

Methis rolls his eyes. "And I should turn you into a Raccoon for trespassing on my land."

The princess closes her eyes. "A Raccoon. I'm to beautiful to turn into such a monster. Besides If anyone deserves to be cursed with such a punishment is that Commoner, Elise. Who Grant has blindly fell in love with."

The sorcerer smirks as he thinks. "Elise. Where have I heard that name before...Ahh yes. That lovely girl that I danced with tonight. Well you don't have to worry about her any longer."

Martha looks at him. "What?"

Methis glances back to the princess. "You don't think I'm going to let you leave without teaching you a lesson. You were right, you know. A raccoon doesn't fit you at all. Lets try a bear instead." He smirks as he picks up the book.

Martha looks at him with wide eyes then starts to think, fast. "Wait!"

The sorcerer looks up at her when he found the page.

The princess gave him a smile that held a little malice. "How about I make you a deal that involves Elise."

He snaps the book shut to show that she has his attention.


	7. The Kidnapping

Chapter 6: The Kidnapping.

Elise had received another client. Her work was done in a week and was ready to be delivered to her client. Placing her work in a bag, she walks out of her art room.

Grant was outside, near the stables. He has straps a saddle on Elise's horse, making sure the it was on right.

His fiancée walks out to him and smiles. "Is she ready to go?"

The prince smiles and looks at his love. "Yes. I made sure the saddle is on tight." Elise walks up to Grant and hugs him. He smiles and hugs her back. "Be careful."

Elise smiles at him, her emerald eyes shines. "I will." Grant gives Elise a quick peck on the lips before helping her on Charm's back. Elise's Bodyguard strolls out of the stable on his horse.

He looks at her. "Ready to go, mademoiselle?"

She smiles and nods. She then looks at Grant. "I'll see you when we get back home." Her and her bodyguard leaves the castle grounds.

Martha watches from the Library. "I hope you enjoyed that kiss, commoner. Because you won't be doing it again."

Half an hour later, Elise and her Body Guard was near the edge of the forest. They rode in a comfortable silent. The sounds of the forest was really relaxing to the both of them. Then the bodyguard pulls on his horse's reins, staring at a hooded stranger in the middle of the road. Elise pulls on Charm's reins when she saw what caused her bodyguard to stop.

The stranger looks up at Elise. "I've missed you, Princess." Elise looks at him with wide eyes.

Her bodyguard looks at her. "You know this man, mademoiselle?"

She glances at him. "He was at the castle a week ago."

The stranger smirks. "I'm glad I managed to see you again. I wanted to show you something."

The bodyguard looks at Elise to see as discomfort expression. He then hops off of his horse and blocks the stranger path from her. "Sorry, Mon ami. But you will not show her anything."

The stranger's smirks turns into a frown. "You sir will have no say in what will happen."

Elise backs Charm up. "Happen?"

Her bodyguard looks back to her. "Mademoiselle, run! Get back to the castle."

She looks at him. "But..."

He grits his teeth. "GO!"

Elise grabs Charm's reins and pulls back on then to get her to turn around quickly before having the pitch black mare take off in a full gallop.

The stranger smirks as he watches the woman flea

The Bodyguard glare and grits his teeth at the stranger.

Elise was racing through the forest. Having her horse gallop on the path they came from. It seems about twenty minutes when Elise had stopped Charm figured that she was far away enough. Seeing the castle was still far she sighs. Looking back where the Bodyguard was she felt guilty leaving him back with that man. Charm started to whiney in fright and rearing up, causing Elise to fall out of the Saddle. When she hit the ground, she immediately blacked out.

Charm bucked and destroyed the painting that Elise dropped when the mare started to rear. When the horse stopped bucking it ran off in the forest.

The stranger walks up to the unconscious woman and picks her up and smirks.


	8. Elise, the Fox

Chapter 7: Elise, the Fox

Opening her emerald eyes, Elise looks around. She found herself laying on her side, inside a weird lab like place. Closes her eyes her mind is more focused on her headache. She sighs and she tries to stand up but find that she didn't get to far. Opening her eyes, she looks at her hand only to see a paw. She gasped as she took a look at herself. She starts to panic when she found a fox body.

"So, You're awake."

Elise looks across the room and saw the stranger. She then bares her now sharp teeth and starts to growl at him. The stranger then chuckles. "Now don't be like that. Baring teeth just isn't you."

She doesn't stand down. Not even when the stranger bowed to her. "Welcome to your new home, princess. I know you'll enjoy it here."

_"I already hate it here."_

The stranger looks at her and smirks. "Unfortunately for you I can't have you inside here, so you're going outside."

_"Is this guy absolutely insane?"_

Before she could continue on her thought, he picks her up and takes her outside. He puts her on the ground. The girl who is now a fox looks up at him with fright and anger. The french sorcerer smirks down to her. "It'll be wise ff you stay in the area. Don't want those wild beast attacking, do you." He smiles and walks away. Elise stares at him before walking away.

Turning at a bush, she heard talking. Thinking of who else could here she wonders closers to the noise. When she got close enough she saw a wild boar chatting with a hare. The hare's ears drew their attention to the fox and the rabbit looks at her. The boar looks over to Elise and laughs. "Well look what we have here. A pretty little vixen."

The Hare hops up to her. "Not really what you'd expect out of a fox." The hare look back to the boar. "Wouldn't the wild ones normally, you know, attack us."

The Boar approach them both. "Well, you. A wild fox would attack you." The hare rolls his eyes at the comment. Elise backs away as her ears fall back in fright.

The wild boar glances to the hare. "I have a feeling that she's not a fox at all." The pig looks back to Elise. "So that creepy Sorcerer turned you into an animal too, eh. Wonder what you did. Glance at him the wrong way?" He chuckles as Elise trembles.

A female gray wolf walks to them and stop when she saw what was happening. She then push over the boar. "Alright that's enough, Lewis. Leave the poor dear alone."

The boar stands back up and looks at the wolf. "Just having a bit a fun, is all, Sylvia."

The wolf pets the fox's head with her paw gently to calm her down. "Well can't you see she is scared out of her fur." Sylvia looks down to the fox. "It's alright dear. No one will harm you."

The hare glances down to the ground and mutters. "Can't say that about Methis."

Sylvia sits beside Elise. "Don't pay any attention to Lewis. He didn't mean to frighten you. What's your name, hun."

The fox looks up to Sylvia. "Elise."

Lewis blinks. "Elise? You mean Elise, from that enchanted castle."

Elise looks at Lewis. "You knew about the enchantment?"

Sylvia nods. "We all do, hun. It was big new birds were flying around telling each other about."

Elise sits up. "What else did you hear."

Lewis scratches his chin. "A lot. Like how you and that other girl had shown up at the castle."

The Hare looks at the boar. "How about the time when that tea-cup was trapped underneath the ice that covered the lake, not to far from here."

Elise eyes wide. "Chip was trapped underneath Ice!"

They all look to the ground as a hole formed. A groundhog peeks out and looks at Sylvia. "Hey, hey, hey. Guess what I just heard. One of the two girls that showed up at that castle three years ago was just kidnapped."

Sylvia nods. "We know."

The ground-hog eyes wide. "You already know?" Tears start to swell in them as his voice start to get high-pitched. "Before...me? How?" Sylvia rolls her eyes and points a paw toward Elise. The groundhog looks at Elise. "...oh"

Elise looks at them. "Did Methis turned you all into animals, as well?"

Sylvia nods. "Yes. Each of us were kidnapped and brought here."

Elise looks at her. "How far is it to Adam's castle?"

Sylvia thinks. "Not too far away, but enough to get into trouble by wild wolves."

Elise's ears fall in depression.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for those who is reading my story. I really appreciate it. But I'm juggling between four fan fics, early work for Halloween and random stuff in between. I will update as soon as I can.<p>

I just wish I can get more reviews in the stories I'm working on, even if they suck (Redemption). I get pretty discourage to continue when I don't get reviews.

Another thing, please don't comment as a guest if the comment is something that will need a reply for. I really don't feel like adding "Comments and Replies" to the chapters.

Anyways thanks for reading so far. I will get to work with the next chapter soon.


	9. Queen Found

Chapter 8

Elise's ear twitches as she looks at the small group of animals. "So, who are you guy's anyway?"

Lewis looks toward her. "Well you know that I'm Lewis." He then points a hoof to the Hare. "This is Noel. A little coward he is. which explains why Methis turned him into a Hare."

Noel glares to Lewis. "I'm not a coward."

Sylvia points a paw to the groundhog. "This is Foy. He tells us what goes on in the forest."

Elise tilts her head. "What do you need to know concerning what goes on in the forest?"

Lewis looks to Elise."We need to know when a hunter is in the forest. Almost lost my head by that bloke from the village that's not too far from here. Er...what was his name?"

Noel thinks. "I think his name started with a G."

Lewis thinks. "Gerry, Gibbs, Gerald?"

Elise blinks. "Gaston?"

Lewis nods. "Yeah, that guy."

Elise feels pity for Lewis. she pats his back with her paw. "You don't want to know what he did to the animals that he hunted." She then looks to Sylvia. "And your Sylvia, right?"

The Gray wolf nods. "I am."

Elise walks up to her. "By any chance is your husband a king name Alex?"

Sylvia looks at the fox with wide eyes. "How-...how did you know?"

Elise sits down. "He was at the castle a week ago. Grant told me that he's still looking for you."

Sylvia smiles. "I'm happy to hear that." She then frowns. "But he'll never find me. I'd be a normal wolf to him."

Elise's ears falls. "Is that how it's going to be with Grant and everyone else at the castle?"

Sylvia looks to Elise. "Depends. With the enchantment they probably believe it if they see it. You'd be another fox with different fur to them. We can't talk to humans to point out who we are."

Elise looks confused. "Wait, what?! If they see what?"

Lewis looks to Elise. "You mean Methis hasn't told you?"

Sylvia looks to the Boar. "She'll see when the moon comes up." She looks back to Elise and stands up."There are a few other people here with us. Three of them are very young children." She walks to the pond with Elise following her.

The fox watches the wolf. "Why did Methis kidnap children? What is his motive for doing all of this?"

Noel hops over. "We're not exactly sure. But we do have a couple of theories. I think he's just crazy."

Elise shrugs. "To be honest I think he is, too."

Lewis sits down. "I think it much more than that. Like he wasn't loved as a child."

Sylvia shrugs. "Or it could be no motive at all. He could just be evil for the sake for being evil."

Elise sits down and looks at the sky to see it starts to turn an orange color.

Grant stares outside his window in his room. He watched the sun start to go down. Then he starts to think something was missing. Folding his arms he looks around. A knock on his door brings him out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

The person behind the door answers. "Sir. The king wants to see you in the throne room. I'm afraid it's bad news."

Grant blinks and leaves his room. When he entered the Throne Room he met with a gloomy scene. Everyone was either look completely sad or staring at the floor. Belle was letting out a light sob as Adam held her. Grant looks to his brother. "What's wrong?"

Adam looks to his twin brother. "Grant. Elise's bodyguard just returned to the castle. I'm sorry, but Elise has been kidnapped."

Grant eyes wide. "What do you mean she's been kidnapped!?"

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	10. The spell

Chapter 9: The spell

Elise looks into the pond to get a better look at herself. She was a fox alright. Red fur, white snout, bushy tail. The fur around her eyes, her ears, back, and tip of her tail was black. She noticed how her green eyes stood out and that her choker was still around her neck.

She then looks at her fox body as her and the others starts to glow. Her ears fall back before the glow engulfs her body. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in her human body. "W-what?" She then looks to the others to see their human selves as well.

Noel looks to be no more than sixteen or seventeen with short brown hair and green eyes. He wasn't tall or short and thin.

Lewis was a middle age heavy man with short blond hair. He looked a little taller than Noel. His eyes were blue.

Sylvia was a tall middle age woman. Her long black hair which starts to turn gray goes all the way to the middle of her back. Her eyes were brown.

Elise walks up to them. "I don't understand."

Lewis looks to her. "It's part of the spell that on all of us."

Sylvia looks at Elise and explains. "When the moon start to raise we turn back into humans. But it's only until dawn comes, then we turn back into animals." Elise folds her arms and thinks as she glances away from the group.

She then looks back to Sylvia. "Okay then. How do we break this spell?" The three looks away, leaving Elise confused. "Well, what did Methis say?"

Noel rubs the back of his neck. "He didn't tell us how to break it."

Elise blinks. _"This guy is better then I thought."_

"Sylvia!"

Two little girls run to the Queen. The eight year old looks up to her. "Is it almost dinner time? We're hungry."

Sylvia pat's the girl's head. "I don't know but it should soon be time to eat. In the mean time." She looks to Elise. "I'd like to introduce you to Elise, she's new here." The two little girls look up to Elise and smiles.

The five-year old slowly slips her thumb out of her mouth and looks up to Sylvia. "She's really pretty"

Elise smiles and blushes. "Thank you."

Sylvia smiles. "Elise," She pats gently on the eight year old's head. "This is Fleur." She then motions to the five-year old. "This is Remy." She frowns. "They both were taken from their families in the village near by.

Lewis whispers to Elise. "By the way, Sylvia is like the mother here. We all look up to her."

Fleur looks up to the Queen. "Sylvia, is she here because of that mean girl?"

Elise blinks. "Mean girl?" She looks down to the child. "What mean girl?"

Fleur looks to Elise. "A really mean girl came here a week ago. She called us brats."

Sylvia looks to Elise. "They said that the girl was blond curly hair, had freckles and wore a lot of Pink."

Elise's eyes wide. She then grits her teeth. "Martha! She's the reason that I'm here!?"

Lewis glances to her. "You know who it was?"

She nods. "Yes. She came to the castle the day before the new princess was born. She isn't a pleasant woman at all. The moment I met her she proven that we'd wouldn't get along." She covers her eyes with her fist, trying to stop tears from forming. "I can't believe this. She trying to get to Grant so she got me out of her way."

Sylvia walks up to Elise and wraps her arms around the stressed girl to comfort her. "It's going to be okay. Do not fret. I know that he loves you so much. You just have to trust him."

Elise rubs tears from her eyes and sighs, trying to get her breathing under control. "You're right. I know he would never fall for Martha." She sighs and looks to the ground. _"I need to find some way to break this spell."_

Elise looks up when she heard some one coming their way. It was a short shady little man. He carries a covered Cauldron filled with stew and a few bowls. Sylvia leans to Elise and whispers into her ear. "That's Herve. He's Methis' lackey. He only talks to Him." Herve puts the Cauldron and bowls on the ground and leaves but not without a glance to the new comer. Sylvia looks to the stew. "Methis makes him make dinner for us. He may not look like much but the food it good."

Lewis kneels down to the Cauldron and starts to scoop up the stew for them. "Well lets eat." He then looks Noel. "Go look for the other four."

The teen boy rolls his eyes. "Fine." He walks away.

Elise counts the people there then adds the four that missing. _"There are ten people here under the same spell?"_

Her thoughts her broken when Lewis holds out a bowl to her. He looks up to her. "Here."

She looks to the bowl and takes it. "Oh...Thank you." She sighs and sits down.

Methis sits in his chair, in his lab with his boots propped up on the table while he thinks. He looks over to the door when Herve walks in. The short man walks over to his master. "Just fed The prisoners."

The sorcerer leans back in his chair. "That's nice." He sighs annoyingly. "Have you ever had the feeling like there's something missing in your life."

Herve looks up to the ceiling, thinking. "Hmmmm." He then shakes his head. "Nope, not at all."

Methis slaps his own forehead then glares at the little man. "I should have known better to ask you. You're no help when it comes to advice." He rest his arms on the arm-rest on the chair. "What is it that I don't have?" He rubs his chin, thinking. Then he glance outside a window to the small group of humans. His eyes then spots his new kidnappee. He stairs at her for a couple of minute until something snaps in his head. He snaps his fingers in realization. "OF COURSE!"

* * *

><p>Please Reveiw<p> 


	11. The Small Group

Chapter 10: The Small Group.

Nole comes to the small group with a small man with round frame glasses on his face, A teen girl with red long hair, a young boy that looks like he's six years old with short blond hair, and a scrawny middle age man with gray short hair. Nole looks at Lewis. "Found them, now give me my stew!"

The young boy stops the new woman sitting next to Sylvia then shyly hides behind the teen girl's purple dress. She looks down to him with her light brown eyes. "What's wrong, Demi?"

Elise and Sylvia looks over to the young boy. The queen smiles and stretch out her arms out for him. "Come here, Demi and meet a new friend." Elise watches the little blond boy slowly makes his way to Sylvia, not taking his eyes off of her. When he was in the queen's arms, she picks him up off the ground and sits him on her lap, facing him to face the new girl.

Sylvia smiles. "Demi this is Elise. She's new here. Can you say hello to her?" The little boy looks from the queen to Elise. He bites his bottom lip bashfully and mutters a "Hello."

Elise smiles to the small boy and speaks softly to him. "Hello, Demi. It's really nice to meet you." The boy gives her a small smile.

Sylvia looks at Elise and smiles. "He's a really shy boy." She then looks to the other three people. "You already met Foy." She motion to the redheaded girl. "That's Vivien. And the man with the gray hair is Miles."

Elise looks at them. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Nole sits down on the ground as he starts to dig in his bowl of stew. He then glances over to Miles. "So, why were so late anyways, Miles? Usually you be here before sunset."

Miles takes his bowl from Lewis and looks at Nole. "I was about to head here after scouting around the castle, but a guard arrived in a very bad shape."

Elise knowing that he was talking about her bodyguard, she looks to Miles. "How bad was he?"

Miles looks to her. "Well to be honest, pretty bad. But I have a feeling that the guy will live."

Elise looks to the ground and lays her head in her hands. "I knew I shouldn't have left him behind! What did Methis do to him?"

Sylvia pats Elise's back. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

Elise looks at her then glances away to show her guilt. She then hugs her legs and lays her head on her knees. "I don't like this."

The Group who could understand listen to Miles as he tell them about what has gone on in nearby villages. Elise didn't listen as she stairs to the ground _"There has to be away to break this spell."_ She then glances to the small Mansion. _"I have a feeling that the answer's in there._

About thirty minutes Elise was still staring at the mansion thinking. Everyone else was busy, eat, listening, and sharing. It's been this way with the pre-hexed since they have arrived.

Looking at the children, Sylvia smiles as they're eyes start to get heavy. She holds little Demi in her arms as she stands up. "Alright, Kids. It's time to get some sleep."

Remy rubs her eyes as she grabs ahold of the skirt of Sylvia's dress. Fleur yawns. "But we're not tired."

Sylvia smiles and chuckles. "Oh I know you three are tired. Come on now."

Remy looks up to Sylvia. "Can we have a new story tonight?"

Lewis looks over to the children. "A new one? You three practically sucked all the stories out of us."

Nole looks at Lewis. "I sure Elise could come up with something."

Elise looks glances over when she heard her name mentioned. Fleur smiles and looks at Elise. "Please tell us a story, Elise!"

She blinks and looks at the kids. "Oh, um alright. What do you want to hear?"

Remy smiles, tiredly slips her thumb out of her mouth. "Can you tell us the stowy of when the castle was uner the spell?"

Elise stands up smiles at the Memories. "Alright. I'll tell you about the spell."

Miles stands up. "Well If that's the story tonight, I'm going to listen as well."

Vivian looks up at Miles and reminds him. "But you already know what happens first hand."

Miles smiles and looks at her. "Well It'll be nice to hear it from someone else's point of view. Especially if that someone else is someone on the inside."

Elise kneels down and picks up Remy. She then Follow Sylvia to where they sleep, under a tree with a pile of blankets lay on the ground waiting to be used.

* * *

><p>Sorry that the chapter is short.<p>

Please Review


	12. The Search Starts and the Fox Fails

Chapter 11: The Search Starts and the Fox Fails

In the morning, Martha walks through the castle, looking for Grant. She happily grins knowing her plan worked, Elise was gone! _"Sure a few people are glum about it but they'll get over it." _continuing her search for the prince. Turning a corner she saw a few maids whispering to each other. Not caring what they seem so distressed about she interrupt them. "Uh, _Excuse _me! Can any of you tell me where Grant is?"

One of the maids looks to the princess while the other glances to her. "He's outside in the stables."

Martha smiles and turns her back on them, missing their glares.

Outside Grant straps a saddle on his horse. Adam helps him out. He then looks at his brother. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Grant looks up from the saddle to his twin. "Yes. I don't want to become what King Alex is now."He sighs and closes his eyes. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm too worried about her to do anything else."

Adam stairs to his brother with understanding. "Alright. If you need help you know who to come to."

Grant smiles gratefully. "Thanks Adam."

Adam nods and walks back inside the castle.

Grant puts a few supplies into the saddle bags after he made sure he has everything. He was so busy, he didn't notice Martha wonder beside him.

She watches what he was doing then looks up to him. "Hello, Grant!"

She watched as he jumped a little. He glances over his shoulder and looks to her. "Oh Hello, Martha. I thought you would have gone home by now."

Martha smiles. "Nope I'm staying here for a while!" She then glances to the Saddle bag. "So what are you doing?"

Grant goes back what he was doing. "I going to look for Elise. She was kidnapped yesterday."

Martha's eyebrow twitched at them as she angrily pouts. She then folds her arms. "Well if she was kidnapped _yesterday_ then she would be miles away from here, or worst." The thought of that happening to Elise made the smiles inside which made her miss Grants glare.

He looks over his shoulder to her. "I'm not going to even thing about her like that. I will find her and bring her home." He grabs the horses reigns and starts to walk away from the castle.

The Princess grips her fist tight. "You're never going to find her!"

The Prince ignores her and starts his search for his fiancée. He then chuckles. "I'll never meet my future in-laws and they're still teaching me things. I'm too stubborn to think I wont find her."

Elise woke up in her fox form, curled in a red furry ball. Standing on all four paws she stretched then looks for the others. They were sitting a circle talking among each other and trying to wake up. This was a chance Elise got to see the others animal forms. Listening to their voices she learns that Vivien's a doe, Remy's a tiny mouse, Demi's a frog, Fleur is a Lynx kitten and Miles is a crane. When Elise looks at Mine's her ears falls back in confusion. "Is Miles a Crane?"

Sylvia looks over to the fox. "You're awake, Good Morning Elise. And Yes he is. I know Cranes aren't seen anywhere in France."

Elise sits down. "So what exactly do you guys do during the day?"

Vivien lays down. "We look after each other in-case an intruders come about."

Foy stands up on his hind legs. "And with that said I'm going." Elise watches as he leans down and borrows out of the group.

Miles stands up and spreads his wings. "I should be doing the same." He then flies away.

Looks at Sylvia, Elise speaks up. "You guys can't possibly enjoy living like this!"

Lewis glances to the fox. "Of course we don't _enjoy _it."

Nole scratch the back of his ear with one of his back paw. "But what other choice do we have? We don't know how to break the spell."

Vivien nods. "And the only one who _does _is Methis. Unless one of us manages to sneak into the mansion."

Elise then stand on all four legs in a defense position. "Then I'll do it!"

They all look at her. Sylvia leans over to Elise. "Are you crazy?! Not one of us is able to get inside. How will you do it?!"

The fox sits down again. "I'm not exactly sure yet. But I'll try!"

Grant pulls the reigns when he saw something on the ground. He hops off his horse and picks it up. It was a bag. Looking inside he saw a broken canvas. "This must have been the painting Elise was going to deliver." He thought are interrupted when he heard a horse whinny in the distance. Looking up, he listen to see if he could hear it again. Surely enough he did hear the horse's cry again. He grabbed the reigns of his own horse and found the sound of the cry. Gently pushing back a bush that's in front of him, he found Charm fighting off a wild wolf. He looks around and found a huge rock. He picks it up and chucks it at the wolf, nailing it in the head. The wolf yipped and ran off.

Charm continues to whinny in fright as she stands on her hind legs, rearing. Grant tries to calm the horse down. "Shh Charm it's just me!. Nothing's going to hurt you any more." Charm stopped rearing but she was still frightened as she backed away from Grant. He things then goes back to his own horse and starts to dig through the Saddle back, pulling out a carrot. He then walks back over to the Percheron, clicking his tongue to get the horse's Attention. "Here, girl. I've got a treat for you." Charm's ear twitched with interest as she slowly walks over to the prince. Sniffing the carrot, she took it in her mouth.

Grant smiles and pets her Muzzle. "That's a girl." Grabbing her mane. "I guess you lost your reigns some where, huh?" Charm shakes her head and looks at Grant. He pets her neck. "I should get you back to the Castle before anything else happens to you." He grabs his own horse, he leads them both back home.

Elise circle the mansion to see if she can find a way in. She then walks into a tree. "Ow!" She then fell over and looked up at it. Her eyes followed the branches. One particular led to an opened window. Elise tail starts to wag. Getting off the ground and standing on her hind leg, she puts her font paws on the tree. Look up to the branch her ears fall. "How do I get up there. I don't think I can climb a tree." She then hops the trunk of the tree only to fall on her back and land with a loud "Oof! Ow!"

Lewis and Nole sits and watches Elise do this half the day. The boar glances at the Hare. "How long do you think she'll keep this up?"

Nole shrugs. "Who knows? But she is determined." He then looks to Lewis. "Do you think She'll find a way to break the spell?"

The boar shrugs.

Sylvia sighs and walks past the two. "You two have nothing better to do?"

They both mutters a "No" as she makes her way to the Fox, who one again fell to the ground. "Elise, dear. You're going to get hurt if you keep this up."

Elise sighs and lays to the grounds. "This is impossible. How did Grant make climbing walls look so easy!?"

Sylvia looks confused. "Grant use to climb walls?"

The fox looks up to the wolf. "When the Castle was cursed."

Sylvia helps Elise up. "Well. Lets just go see how the kids are doing, before you break a bone."

Elise sighs in defeat. "Alright but I will still try to get inside."

Three days had passed had no luck for either side of the once happy couple. Grant sits in the dark inside the castle's Parlor, holding a Stargazer Fleur De Lis in his hand, thinking. Sitting back in a chair, in front of the fireplace he didn't hear the door open. "Grant?" Upon of hearing his name, he looks over to the door to see his sister-in-law holding his niece.

He stands up and looks at her. "Hello, Belle."

She walks over to him. "What are you doing sitting alone in the dark?"

Grant rubs the back of his neck. "I don't know. I just don't feel like doing anything else tonight."

Belle looks at him, worried. "Grant, you need to get some rest."

He then gives a short low groan.

Belle lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We all miss her, Grant."

He looks at her. "I never seen the castle looks so depressed since the spell."

She gives him a sad smile. "You'll find her wont you?" Her smiles becomes a happy one when she saw him nod. She gives him a short hug then leaves him to his thoughts.

Grant sits back down in the chair thinking, until he felt a small weight on his knee. Looking down he saw Sultan's head resting on his leg and whining. He smirk and scratches the dog behind his ear. "Hey boy." Sultan nuzzles his hand. Grant then remember what Elise said about the dog the day Martha showed up. He then stared at the dog. "Well It'll be worth a try!"

* * *

><p>I hope this makes up for the last chapter.<br>Please Review.


	13. Found her

Chapter 12: Found her

In the morning, Grant had snuck Sultan out of the castle. This time he was leaving his horse at the castle to keep up with the dog. The prince had a bag with him that filled with stuff that he'll need if he didn't make it back home in time.

He led the dog to the spot where he found the bag, with the destroyed canvas inside. He then glances to the dog. "Alright Sultan. Lets see if you can find Elise's scent." The dog wags his tail and started to sniff the ground. Grant watches patiently as Sultan took a few steps, sniffing the ground. He then stops sniff as he took off deep into the woods barking. The prince watches before running after the castle pet. "SULTAN WAIT!"

At the mansion, Methis grabs his cloak and walks outside. He ties the cloak around his neck and reaches back for the hood but stops when he felt a pair of small emerald eyes watching his every move in a glare. Glancing over he noticed a certain fox sitting on the ground and glaring daggers at him. They seem to stare at each other for a good five-minute before the vixen got up and walked away and out of his sight. Methis strokes his chin watching the female fox walking off. _"She's up to something."_ He then went back into the mansion.

Elise lies on the ground staring at the mansion. A moment later, both Methis and his little stooge walk out.. The Sorcerer lift his hood over his head and wonders off into the forest, leaving Herve standing in font of the door. At this sight, Elise mentally grimace knowing she couldn't try to get in the mansion without being caught. She stands up on her four legs and walks over to Sylvia, and Lewis.

The Boar chuckles. "Giving up?"

Elise sits down and looks at Lewis. "No. Methis got suspicious at the last-minute and has Herve watching over the mansion while he's gone. I can't make a move without being caught."

Sylvia looks to the fox. "Elise, give up. You're not going to get inside the mansion. No one is."

Elise got up and growled at the wolf. "You're wrong! I will get inside even if I have to burrow my way underground to get in!" The fox wonders off, growling.

Lewis shakes his head. "Stubborn fox, she's going to get herself hurt if she keeps this up."

Sylvia nods in agreement.

The day passed by fast. Elise had kept an eye on the mansion. The whole day Herve stood in front of the door, making sure none of the kid nappies would try anything. When most of the day had gone by, the stooge walks inside of the mansion. When he had done this Elise had pretty much had given up on waiting for the day.

Grant looks to the Sultan as they make their way back home. They didn't find anything on Elise, so the prince gave up for the day, much to his dismay.

Sultan follows closely to his master. He gave an occasional sniff to the ground following after the sadden Prince. He looks up to the human knowing his depression. While he stares up to Grant, his right ear tilts up. He was picking up a loud flapping sound, which is something he's not use to since he only her soft flaps of small birds. Looking up the dog saw a huge bird flies over head. He watches as it start to get away before he started to growl and bark.

Grant stops and looks down to the dog. "Sultan?" The dog took off barking after the bird, leaving Grant to chase behind him. "SULTAN COME BACK!"

Miles looks back when he heard backing as saw a shaggy looking dog chasing after him. "AHHHHH!" The crane flaps his wings faster to get back to the others. "MAD DOG! MAD DOG! MAD DOG!"

Back with Elise, she lays on the ground, curled up in a ball of red fur. She glances away when she saw Sylvia came her way. The gray wolf sits next to the fox. "Elise...I know you mean well."

Emerald eyes look up to the queen.

Sylvia pets Elise's head. "If we had the answer we'd make is so. But for now, I thinks it's best that your give it a rest for a bit."

Elise raises her to reply. But when she opened her mouth, Miles flew in the area "MAD DOG! MAD DOG! MAD DOG!" Both canines watched as the crane passed by.

Elise looked confused before turning her head to Sylvia. "Did he...just say mad dog?" Sylvia looks to the fox, just as confused. They look to a bush where Miles came from. They stare at it, not noticing Noel or Lewis had wonders up to the two of them.

Lewis looks to Sylvia. "What was Miles going on about?"

The wolf was about to turn to Lewis, until they all started to hear the distant sound of barking. Noel ear twitch as he slowly backs away. "Does anyone else hears a dog barking?" Just when the suspense was starting to bother them, the shaggy dog that was following Miles jumped out of the bush. This made them all jump to their feet.

Noel starts hop away quickly. "It's a dog! Scatter!" Lewis runs after Noel and slides him on his head. Sylvia stays behind with Elise and gets in a defense position in case the dog will attack.

Elise just blinks in surprise as she watched the dog started to chase after Miles again. "S-Sultan?"

Sylvia looks to Elise. "You know this dog? Is he's the castle's pet." The fox nods.

Sultan stops when he got a whiff of a familiar scent. He then leans down and starts to sniff the ground. He walks around following the scent and stops when he was in front of the fox. He sniffs her face then looks surprised. "Elise?"

Her ears fall back when she heard the dog talk. Sultan tackles her and licks her furry face red. "ELISE! I FOUND YOU!"

She squirms under the dogs. "Sultan, get off! You're a little heavy!"

The dog gets off the fox and jumps around her happily. "I found you! I found you! I found you!"

Elise gets off the ground and wipes off her cheek with her paw. "Yes you found me. Sultan take no offence to this but I find you talking being a lot weirder then you being a barking foot stool."

Sultan pants happily and sits in front of Elise. Sylvia glances to Elise. "Sure is a hyperactive fellow."

Elise glances to the queen. "He's always like this." She then looks back to the dog. "Sultan, what are you doing here? Please don't tell me that you decide to get loose from the castle."

Sultan looks down in realization. "Oops. Lost Grant."

Elise eyes wide. "Wait, what?! What do you mean you lost Grant!?"

Sultan looks up to her. "Prince was looking for you. He brought me along to help until I seen a huge bird. So I followed the bird here and here I am."

Elise eyes wide for a minute be for she looked to the sky. She then looks back to the dog. "Sultan. I need you to go and get Grant. You need to bring him here quickly! There's not much time left." She shows him to an empty field. "I'll be waiting there."

Sultan gets up. "Right! Go and get Grant and bring him here!" He then runs off back into the forest.

Sylvia looks to Elise with wide eyes. "Well, I have to say I'm speechless."

Elise smiles. "As well as I. He's been looking for me!" She looks to the wolf. "You should go and find the others."

Sylvia smiles and stands. "All you needed to say is that you wished to be alone with him." She wanders to look for Lewis and Noel.

Elise gets up and walks into the field.

Grant looks around. "SULTAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He listens as he heard barking coming his way. He looks when he noticed the dog running up to him. "There you are! You shouldn't have ran off!" He raises an eye brow as he watched the dog jump around. "Whats wrong with you?" Sultan runs away from him then looks back and barks at him. Grant watches in confusion "Are you leading me somewhere?" Sultan barks and runs off at a pace he knows Grant would follow. The Prince shrugs and follow the dog.

Elise waits patiently as she watches the sun going down. Her ear twitches as she heard Sultan barking getting closer. Looking back, she saw Sultan jumping around, panting happily and Grant looking, amazed in his surrounding. The sight at his made her heart beat hard. _"It's him."_

Grant looks around. "What is this place?" Since he had arrived he felt like he was being watched. Turning around to have a look, he saw that his shadow was getting darker. He slowly turns back around and saw a glowing fox. The glow become more intense and turns into a blinding light so he turned his head away from it.

When he opened his eyes and looked up to look at the fox only to see something that made his eye wide in surprise There, stood before him, was his Elise. She smiles to him, her heart beating faster and eyes started to water in joy. "Grant!"

* * *

><p>Hahaha! I thought of Doug from up when I was writing Sultan's Dialog.<p>

Please review


	14. Elise tells Grant

Chapter 13: Elise tells Grant

Elise giggles as he raced to her with open arms. Grant wraps her in his arm and spun her around. She wraps her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly when he had put her back on the ground. "I missed you so much Grant!" The prince smiles and kisses the girl he missed for the past few days.

He chuckles and lays his forehead on hers. "I knew I'd find you!" He holds her close. "Everyone at the castle will be so happy to have you back."

Elise frowns at this. She knows what she needs to do before returning home. Pulling from the embrace she looks to Grant, with a serious face. "Grant, I can't go back home. At least, not yet."

His eyes wide, taken back at her reaction. "What? Why?"

She caress his check and looks at him straight in the eye. "I've got a lot to explain."

Grant bites his bottom lip. "This is something I need to sit down for, isn't it?" After one nod from his fiancée, he sits on the ground.

Elise sits beside him and tucks one of her ankles on the other. She waits for a minute as she thinks for a place to start. She then looks up to him. "Before you found me, you saw a glowing fox, didn't you Grant." She continues when she receives a nod. "That was me Grant. I'm under a spell."

He looks at her with wide eyes. "A spell? What kind of spell? Who cast it!?"

She puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's like the spell that the castle was under but every night I'm turned back into a human. The man who kidnapped me was the one who cast it. He was at the castle the night Adam and Belle presented Lori to the kingdom. His name is Methis."

Grant glares at the ground. "Where is he now?"

Elise shakes her head. "I don't know. He left this morning and hasn't returned."

Grant sighs irritatedly. He thinks and lays his cheek in the palm of his hand. He then looks to her. "How do we break this spell?"

She sighs and looks down. "We don't know. Methis hadn't said anything to us."

He looks at her with an eye brow raised. "Wait, we?"

Elise's bites he bottom lip. "There are nine other people here under the same spell. We don't know why he's doing this, either."

Grant holds her hand. "What have you been doing since you been here?"

She then points to the small mansion. "I've tried to get in there. That's where I woke up after being brought here. I think I can find the way to break the spell."

He looks over to the mansion. "He's not here, why don't we go inside and look."

She looks at him. "I would but I would be caught. He's not here but his stooge is."

The prince sighs. "We're really stuck, aren't we?" He thinks. "I promise I will find a way to break the spell and free you all."

Elise lays her head on his shoulder. "But how?"

Grant wraps his arm around her shoulders. "I don't know, but I will. Even if I have to find the enchantress and beg her for help."

Elise smiles, for the first time since she been here, she feels truly safe. She the feels Grant gently pushes her from the embrace. She looks at him and saw him smile to her.

"So where are the other nine people?"

Elise smiles and takes his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Right this way." She then lead him away from the field.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	15. Together

Chapter 14: Together

Miles sits on the ground, breathing hard. He had his hands on his lap and heaved over. "How did a dog manage to follow me all the way out here?!"

Foy laughs and looks to the Gray haired man. "I don't know but It sure was funny."

Vivian giggles and looks to the two. "Maybe you shouldn't have shouted Mad dog."

Miles glares at the two. "It ... Isn't ... Funny"

The red-headed woman laughs. "I completely understand. I have been chased by wolves now and then."

Foy falls over on the ground laughing earning a dark glare from Miles.

Sylvia, Nole, and Lewis walks over to the trio. Lewis looks to the two that are laughing and the one that giving them both glares. "What are you two laughing about?"

Foy smirks then glances to Miles.

Sylvia shakes her head. "Alright, that's enough you two."

Vivian giggles as she calms down. Nole looks around. "Where are the kids?"

After Nole had said that they all heard a loud squeal and laughter. Following the noise of joy they found the kid playing with Sultan.

Elise and Grant walks up behind the group. The raven haired girl smile. "Hey guys."

The six adults turns and looks towards her. She smiles and puts her hand on the prince's shoulder. "Grant wanted to meet you all."

Grant smiles. "Hi, nice to meet you all."

Nole blinks. "Wait, so this is Grant?

The prince nods. "Yeah that's right."

Lewis smirks. "I didn't know royalty would be showing up."

Elise Introduce them all to her fiancé, one by one. Grant gives a greeting nod or either shakes their hands. She holds his hand and looks to the Queen. "And Queen Sylvia is also here."

The prince looks to the older woman wide eyes. "Queen Sylvia? This is where you've been for ten years?!"

Sylvia nods. "It has." Before she could to explain they all heard a noise come from the mansion. Herve was coming over, with dinner.

Elise quietly gasped and she grabs Grants arm and looks over to the dog. "Sultan, Come on!" The dog looks up to Elise and follows as she pulls Grant away from the group. The three got away far enough that they couldn't be seen but close to see Herve drops the steaming Cauldron and bowls and leaves the group.

Grant gently takes a hold of Elise's shoulders. "The stooge?" She looks at him and nods. When Methis' lackey was out of sight the couple and dog rejoins the group.

The group had sat down and ate their dinner. Elise shared her food with Grant. When they had finished eating, Elise and Grant sits together, her head on his shoulder. She looks to him. "Grant? Will you stay with me tonight?"

Grant holds Elise and kisses her head. "Of corse." Elise smiles. Grant rubs her shoulders. "It'll nice to get away from Martha for once."

Elise looks at him. "She's still at the castles?"

Grant closes his eye and sighs. "Yes. Every night since you were gone she's been acting stranger then usual." He looks to her but shrinks back in surprised when he found her with her arms folded and giving him an angry pout. "Elise, What's wrong?"

She grits her teeth angry and glances away. "I knew it."

He gently grabs her shoulders. "You knew what?"

She glares at him. "Grant. I want you to think about my situation then think about what you just said."

He blinks then thinks. "..." Elise looks at him as he was still thinking. Grant's eyes wide then he looks at Elise. "Are you saying Martha has something behind this?!"

She nods. "Sylvia said she was here on the same night Methis was at the castle. She must have followed him here."

Grant sighs annoyingly. "She has gone to far this time. I'll tell Adam then. I'm sure she'll be kicked out of the kingdom."

Elise looks to him. "Don't let him banish her just yet. I don't want any thing to happen to the others because Martha got upset."

Grant nods. "Understood. She isn't the type to just control her anger, It's like she needs to win."

Elise sighs and lays her head on his shoulder. "Lets just for get about her for now."

Grant smiles and holds her. "I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	16. Getting started

Chapter 15: Getting started

In the morning, Elise woke up to Syliva lightly shaking her shoulder and calling her name. She opens her eyes and looks up to the queen. Sylvia nods. "The prince must go now, before Methis returns."

Elise pouts. "Does he have to?"

Syliva nods and walks away.

Elise looks at Grant's sleeping face. They both were had slept on the ground in each other's arms during the night. She kisses his cheek. "Grant, dear. It's time to wake up." The prince moans in his sleep. Elise smiles and starts to lightly shake his shoulder. "Grant."

Grant groans as he stretches. When he opens his eyes, he looks up at her and smiles. "Good morning, Elise."

Elise smiles. "Good morning to you too, Grant." He sits up and kisses her on the lips softly. Elise lays her head on his shoulder. "Grant. You need to go home now. I don't know when Methis will be back and I don't want you to get caught and be put into the same situation."

Grant hold her tighter. "I really don't want to leave but I know you're right." He let go of the embrace and helps her up. He then looks around and spots the castle's pet, playing with the children. He then lets out a loud whistle for the dog. Sultan looks up to Grant.

The three kids looks to the Prince as the Queen looks down to the them. "Come on Children. The dog need to go home." They let out a disappointing moan as they let the dog go to Grant.

Grant looks at Elise. "Well... when I get to the castle I'll start looking for a way to break that spell." He then hugs her. "Stay safe, alright?" She nods. He let go of her and starts to walk off with Sultan following him

Elise looks to the ground then back up to her Fiance. "Grant, wait!" She rushes up to him when he stopped and turned to her. "I wanted to ask you. Back when the castle was under the spell, how exactly did you climb the walls? When I'm a fox I can't even climb a tree."

Grant folds his arms. "That's easy. I used my claws. But because of my size back then they were stronger than claws on a normal size fox."

Elise thinks as she looks at her nails. "That makes since then. I didn't even think about using them."

Grant nods. "Just be careful." He then leans over and kisses her forehead. He then slowly pulls back when the three children gave them both a load ew. Elise giggles at the sound. Grant the pats his leg to get Sultan to follow him as he leaves.

Elise sighs as she watches him leave. When he was out of her sighs the group turned back to their animal forms. Before they could do anything for the day, they heard the door to the mansion open and close. Glancing over the fox saw Herve standing in front of the door. She gives a low growl at the sight.

It took Grant an hour to get back to the castle. When he open the doors to the Entrance Hall, Sultan bolted inside, happy to be home. The prince figured where he would find his twin, he headed for the dinning room. Inside Adam, Belle, and Martha was sitting at the table, having breakfast.

Once seeing Grant walking in the room Martha stands up happily. "Grant, there you are! Why don't you sit down beside me and have some breakfast."

When he got a slight glance at the visiting princess, Grant grits his teeth. He bites his tongue to keep himself from yelling at her for what she did to Elise. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, Martha. But, hungry as I am, I'm very busy. I only came here to have a small talk with my brother."

Adam glances up to his twin when he was next him. Grant leans down to the King's eye level and turns his head away from Martha. He whispers in Adam's ear. "When you and Belle had finished eating, come to the library, alone."

His brother looked at him with a questionable look. He nod when he noticed the seriousness look in his brother's face. Grant stands up and walks out of the room.

Martha pouts and folds her arms. "He didn't even say bye or even what he was doing. How rude of him!"

Belle glares to the unpleasant princess.

Elise sits and watched Methis' stooge, where he wouldn't see her. She watches his every move he makes until Methis returned. Herve looks to his master and follows him inside the mansion. She gets up and walks over to the tree she try to climb the day before.

Away from her Lewis, Nole, and Sylvia watches. The boar lays downs on the ground and he looks to the gray wolf. "There she goes again."

Sylvia sighs. "I know."

Nole noticed the fox doing something different. He watched her backs up a few feet away from the tree. "What is she doing?"

The three watched closely as the fox runs and jumps up on the tree. She then gets a good grip of the bark of the tree with her claws. Climbing quickly until she was on a branch that she could stand on. Elise catches her breath and looks into the window that the branch was facing to. Inside looked like a bedroom with the door hanging wide open. She puts her claws on the wood part of the window and pulls it toward her, pulling it open. She then hops inside trying to make no noises as possible.

Sylvia's ears dropped and she stands up on all four paws. "She made it inside!"

Foy pops up with a clump of dirt on his head. "She what!?

Lewis stands up shocked. "She's progressing!"

Sylvia turns away. "Come on. Lets not draw attention to it. She just might be our last hope." The group wanders off and to leave the fox to explore the mansion.

At the Castle, Grant had told the servants that work in the Library to leave the room and to keep Martha from entering. Once they had arrived Grant had explained to both Adam and Belle what Elise had told him. He even showed them the exact location of the mansion on a map of the kingdom.

Adam looks at his twin. "And none of them aren't sure how to break the spell?"

Grant sits down and nods. "Elise is trying to find that out but so far she hasn't had any luck."

Belle looks to her Brother-in-law. "I'm happy that she's alright and isn't alone."

Her husband nods in agreement. "I still can't believe Martha was behind this. I kind of knew how unpleasant she was towards Elise but never thought that she would be the reason she disappeared."

Grant folds his arms. "Neither did I." He sighs. "I really hate to do this to them but we need to keep the whole castle in the dark about this. That also includes Cogsworth, Mrs. Pott, Chip, and Lumiere."

Adam looks to Grant. "They aren't going to like that."

Grant glances away. "I know, I'm sorry but that's just how it's going to be until it's over. Elise doesn't want Martha get angry. She thinks that she'll take her anger out on the others that's with her."

Belle looks to Grant. "Is there anything that we can do to help?"

Grant looks to the both of them. "Depends, does anyone know where to find the Enchantress?"

Adam shakes his head. "Doubt it. She could be anywhere."

Grant sighs. "I know."

* * *

><p>HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Try not to eat too much.<p>

To think last year on this day, I had finished writing Brother and Sister.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review.


	17. The Rat

Chapter 16: The Rat

Elise looks around the bedroom she expects belongs to Methis'. It was small but and had a comfortable feeling to it, but she set the feeling aside as she leaves the room. She twitches her ear to listen if Methis or Herve was coming her way. When she didn't hear anything she walks around to find a flight of stairs. When she found one leading down stairs, her ears started to twitch. They started to fill with voices that belong to the Sorcerer and his stooge.

"Did you get what you were looking for, master?"

"Of course I did. I'll start tonight. Creating a flower should be simple."

Elise tilts her head when she heard the word "flower".

"I don't think it'll work, If you asked me."

"I don't need you option!"

She then takes a few steps back. "I don't know what he's going to do with some flowers, but I'm sure I don't want to know." She sighs and sits down. "I think I should have thought this through."

"I'd say"

Elise stands on all four paws. "Who said that?!"

"Behind you, bushy tail!"

She looks behind her and saw a grey rat. "Ah a rat!"

The rat raises its paws and mocks her. "Ah a fox! Don't eat me, please."

Elise grimace of the thought. "Ugh Gross! I would never eat a rat!"

The rat folds his arms. "Well guess what, you're a Fox and foxes eats rats."

She growls at him. "I'm not here to eat anyone!"

The rat looks up at her. "Unless you want to be caught, I'd keep that muzzle shut."

She sits down and looks at him. "What do you want?"

It runs up to her. "Finding out why you're inside the mansion."

She sighs. "If you must know I'm trying to find out how to break this spell." The rat takes a minute then starts to laugh at her. She stands up and starts to growl at it again. "What's so funny!?"

It takes another minute before it looks back up to her. "You're one of Methis' kidnappies, eh? And you can't find the way to break the spell. At least not in one day." It then climbs up her arm and sits on her head. It then kneals over to look into her eyes. "With so many books he has you wont be able to find the spell he casted on you. By the time you do, you'll be caught."

She shakes her head to get him off of her head. When it fell off of her head she looks down to it. "Then what should I do?"

The rat gets up and looks at her. "Give up! There's no way you're going to do it."

Elise's ears fell when she heard it. She then shakes her head in disagreement. "I can't! I can't just give up, not when I've gotten this far!"

The rat rolls its eyes. "Give up!" It starts to walk away from her. Elise felt her eyes start to water. She tries her best to hold back a sob but some how it choked out. The rat stopped at looks back at the fox only to see tears fall from her emerald eyes. It then turns back to her. "Hey, don't do that."

Elise looks at it. "Why? Everyone has told me that'll I couldn't do it, now you tell me that I should give up?! Where's the motivation in this place!?"

The rat looks confused. "Moto what?"

She looks at him sadly then looks away. "Nothing." She continues to silently cry.

The rat sighs the looks back up to her. "Alright how about this." The tat waits to continue so Elise can look at it. "How about I help you out by looking through the books for you. I know when both Methis and his stooge goes to sleep at night and that'll give a perfect chance to to check the books."

She dries her tears. "You would do that for me?"

The rat shrugs. "I hate to see a pretty vixen cry."

Elise smiles. "OH, Thank you! Thank you so much!"

The rat folds his arms. "But you must do something for me in return?"

The fox's ears drops. "Um, okay. What do you want?"

The rat climbs up to her head. "You must sing me a song. And it has to be one that I never heard before after I find how to break the spell."

Elise's ears raises in surprise. "...Alright."

The rat's eyes widen at the reply. "Alright? But you don't know what I have heard. How would you know what to sing."

Elise gives a sly smile. "Oh I think I can manage to whip something up that you haven't heard before." She kneels down so the rat can climb off hour muzzle. "So we have a deal. The way to break the spell in exchange for one song."

The rat gives a nod. "Right! Now you must go before the bald sorcerer comes up here and find you."

The fox nods. "Again, thank you!" She then heads to Methis' room and jumps out the window on the tree. She then uses her back paw to close the window and she climbs out of the tree.

* * *

><p>This one was a little weird for me. And sorry it took this long to update.<p>

Anyways please review.


	18. Methis Proposes

Chapter 17: Methis Proposes.

That night the small group sits near each other. Half of them were asking Elise questions like how it was like inside the mansion. She smiles at looks at them. "Well I didn't really get a good look around, but I had an interesting conversation with a rat."

Lewis looks to her. "Did you find out how to break this spell."

She folds her arms. "Not yet, I actually made a deal with that rat. I know this might sound strange, but it'll find and give us the way in exchange for one song. One that it never heard before."

Miles blinks. "...Wait ...what!?"

Vivien sighs then looks to Elise. "That rat could have come from anywhere Elise. It probably heard every song that there is."

Elise smiles. "Not every song. I know a lot of songs you guys never heard before. I'm not worried. The only problem is chosing which song to sing."

Lewis raises an eye brow. "All of that just for one song? Songs weird to me."

Remy, who was sitting in Elise's lap, looks up to her. "What you going to sing?"

Elise smiles and looks down to the small child. "I haven't a clue yet. But I'll figure it out when it is time."

Demi looks up to the sky when something caught his eye. "Sylvia Whats that?" The group looks to the boy before looking up to the sky.

A glowing ball hovers above them before it floats to the ground in the middle of the circle. When it reached the ground, it sinks in it, disappearing from sight. A minute later a stem started to grow from the ground causing every one to stand in shock. The stem kept growing until it reached three feet. When it finished growing in hight six petals curl outward revealing a glowing White Stargazer Fleur De Lis.

Elise gasp in shock at the sight as her eyes wide.

Fleur smiles in delight. "It's so pretty!"

Remy clutches Elise's Skirt tightly. "What is it?"

Elise walks up and kneels down to it. "It's a Stargazer Fleur De Lis. It's my favorite flower."

Demy looks at it as he starts to shrink behind Sylvia. "But it's magic."

"Elise."

The group look up from the flower to find Methis, stand behind the group. The Sorcerer smiles to the wong woman. "Lets have a talk... Alone"

Elise glares at him. "We have nothing to talk about!"

Methis smirks. "Oh we have loads to talk about." Looking down to her, he turns to the mansion. "Right this way, princess." He walks away.

Elise sighs and stands up. Sylvia puts a hand on her shoulder. "If he tries anything, shout for us." The young woman nods then follows Methis.

The sorcerer opens the door of the mansion and watched as Elise walks inside.

She folds her arms, then looks at him. She grits her teeth tight when she poke to him. "What did you need to talk to me about."

He shuts the door and walks to Elise. "I wasn't lying that night."

She looks at him confusingly. "What are you talking about."

He starts to circle her. "Back at the castle. I told you, you were the belle of the ball. I didn't lie. You are very beautiful, princess."

Elise raises an eye brow. "Where is this conversation heading?"

Methis stairs at her. "I've felt like I'm missing something in my life for some time now. Do you know what it is?"

She glares at him. _"A brain?" _"No I haven't a clue. I know nothing about you to even know what you seem to be missing."

The Sorcerer stops in front of her. "companionship."

She drops her arms to her side, not liking where this is going. "And what does this have to do with me?"

He smirks at her. "Elise, I think you should Marry me."

She stairs at him then sighs out of annoyance. "Really? You really think I would marry you after you Kidnapped me from my friends and family and turn me into a fox? I'm sorry but I don't really have to think about it. My answer is 'No'. Besides I'm engaged to the king's brother and I'm not going behind his back to be with you!"

Methis' cocky smirk never left his face as her grabbed her chin with his forefinger and thumb. He gave her a light chuckle. "I'll let you think about it for a few days. I'm not giving you up so easily, my dear. In the end you will be mine."

She shook her hand off of her. "Doubt it! My answer won't change because you refuse to give up trying to win my hand." She heads for the door and leaves the mansion.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	19. A Good one and An Annoying one

Chapter 18: A Good one and An Annoying one

Its been three weeks. And every night Methis had propose to Elise, after he would magically give her Stargazer Fleur De Lis, only having her turn him down each time. To say the Sorcerer was starting to grow impatient.

Elise sits on the ground in her fox form. She stairs at the flower the recently bloom to get her attention to Methis. She sighs and lies on her side. "He's making me hate it."

Sylvia looks to the fox. She walks up to her and pets her head. "Stay stong, Elise. Don't start to lose your sanity."

The fox looks up to Sylvia and sighs. "I'm trying but he's not exactly making it easy for me." She lays her head back down to the ground. "I really want to go home and see every one. I miss them so much."

The wolf smiles and looks down to the fox. "I'm sure you'' see them again."

Elise rolls over on her stomach. "I think what I miss most of all, other than Belle, Adam, and Grant, is Mrs. Potts' tea and Cogsworth and Lumiere's bickering toward each other. Those two argue so much you might think they're related." She chuckles at the thought of how Cogsworth would claim he did one thing and how Lumiere would claim he did the same thing. "The castle staff is one big family to me."

Sylvia chuckles. "Is that so? I never thought it like that before. You're really happy that you met them?"

The fox smiles. "I would never replace them."

The wolf looks up and saw a rat coming. "Elise I think it's time for you to sing."

The fox looks to the rat and saw that it had a few pages of in its mouth. The Rat stops in front of Elise and takes the paper out of its mouth. "Alright these will tell you a few ways to break the spell. No where's my song."

Elise sits up and looks to the right. "Alright. I know a perfect one. One that you never heard before."

Sylvia sits beside Elise, wanting to hear the song that the fox had come up with.

The rat stands up on its hind, waiting for her to start.

Elise closes her eyes and thinks of songs of her own time.

"One perfect moment  
>Just one humble stone<br>but oh  
>What stone can do<br>It means that I have one love  
>forever<br>And one love alone  
>A now and forever with you<p>

Now and forever  
>As sure as the snow<br>As long as the ocean roars  
>I'll love you in a way that I'll<br>never  
>Begin to outgrow<br>I'll now and forever be yours

From this blessed day  
>For this whole life through<br>Starting when we say  
>I do<br>Forever and ever and ever

Now and forever  
>Just one humble stone<br>But oh What a stone can do  
>it means that I have one love<br>forever  
>And one love alone<br>A now and forever with you

From this blessed day  
>All this whole life through<br>Starting when we say  
>I do<br>Forever and ever and ever

Now and forever  
>As sure as the snow<br>I'll love you in a way that I'll never  
>Begin to outgrow<p>

A now and forever and ever  
>And ever and ever and ever<br>And ever and ever with

Now and forever  
>Now and forever."<p>

Elise opens her eyes and looks to the rat. "How was that one?"

The rat folds its arms. "Good, never heard it before. But. I'm not satisfied."

The fox's ears dropped. "What? What's wrong with it?"

The rat smirks up to her. "Any one could come up with it. So you wont be getting these notes."

Sylvia growls to the rat. "You really think anyone could just come up with that? I don't think anyone can come up with something like that."

Elise stands up and gets close to the rat. "Alright then, how about a song challenge in exchange for those notes."

The rat thinks. "What's the challenge?"  
>Elise glares at it. "Endurance. I know one song, I guaranty that you'll hand over those notes for."<p>

The rat continues to think. "Alright challenge accepted."

Elise backs up and sits down, glaring at the rat. "...This is the song that doesn't end!"

Both Sylvia and the rat looks at Elise with wide eyes and their ears fall.

"Yes it go's on and on my friend.  
>Some people started singing it not knowing what it was<br>And they'll continue singing it forever just because"

The rat looked confused. "What kind of song is this?!"

"This is the song that doesn't end  
>Yes it go's on and on my friend.<br>Some people started singing it not knowing what it was  
>And they'll continue singing it forever just because"<p>

The other eight animals looks around bushes and trees to see what was going on.

"This is the song that doesn't end  
>Yes it go's on and on my friend.<br>Some people started singing it not knowing what it was  
>And they'll continue singing it forever just because"<p>

The rat and Sylvia backs up from the fox as she start to sway back at a fast pace.

"This is the song that doesn't end  
>Yes it go's on and on my friend.<br>Some people started singing it not knowing what it was  
>And they'll continue singing it forever just because"<p>

The rat stairs at the fox. _"This song is getting annoying."_

"This is the song that doesn't end  
>Yes it go's on and on my friend.<br>Some people started singing it not knowing what it was  
>And they'll continue singing it forever just because"<p>

It covers it ears. "Make it stop!"

"This is the song that doesn't end  
>Yes it go's on and on my friend.<br>Some people started singing it not knowing what it was  
>And they'll continue singing it forever just because"<p>

The rat jump on Elise's muzzle. "STOP! Never before have I heard the most annoying song. Keep the note! Do what you like with them! Just don't sing that again!"

Elise smirks. "Told you that I would get those notes."

The rat glares at her. "Yeah have fun with that." It jumped from her muzzle and heads to the mansion.

Silvia watches Elise lays down and rubs her head with her paw. "Elise, I don't know what that was but please, don't _ever_ sing it again!"

The fox looks up to the wolf. "Whatever that will help break this spell, I will do. Urgh I remember why I stopped singing it begin with. It always gave me a big head ache." Elise opens her eyes to look at the crane. "Miles can to come here for a second?"

Miles takes a step back. "You're not going to sing that song again, are you?"

She sighs. "No I'm not about to sing that song for a while." Wonders over to the fox. She then points to the notes. "Take those notes to Grant, please."

He looks to the notes, then back to her. "Why?"

She looks up to him. "Because you'll get there on time for you to turn back into a human and Adam wont let you leave during the night so that means you'll have an actual meal and a nice warm bed."

Miles looks at her at wide eyes. "...You don't have to tell me twice!" He takes grabs the notes and flies off.

Elise continues to rubs her head.

* * *

><p>I have no clue what I was one when I wrote this but either way please review.<p>

Now and Forever by Barry Manilow  
>The song that doesn't end belongs to...I don't know exactly who it belongs to.<p> 


	20. At the Castle

Chapter 19: At the Castle

The two guards standing in front of the castle doors watch in confusing that a middle age grayed hair man was running towards them in the middle of the night, with no horse or company. The kept silent as he runs up to them then stops to hunch over in front of them catching his breath. One of them spoke up while he was between breaths. "Uh...can we help you, monsieur?"

The raise an eyebrow when the man pointed to door and spoke between breaths. "I n-need...inside"

The guards look to each other then back to the man. "We're sorry, Monsieur. But we're afraid the king isn't accepting visitors after dark for a while. Is this visit important?"

The man caught his breath and looks up at the two. "I have information about Elise."

The guards look at each other with wide eyes then back to the man. "Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" The open the door to the entrance Hall. One of the guards looks to the man. "Right this way." The guard walks inside the Entrance Hall with the man following him. Once inside the guard looks to the Man. "I'll retrieve the prince. I hope you don't mind staying here for a bit."

Miles nods. "I'll be patient."

The guard walks away to leave the stranger alone.

Miles gives the entrance Hall a good looks around. "This place is even more beautiful inside then out."

It took 15 minutes when Grant had walked to the Entrance Hall and saw the gray-haired man. "Miles!" The guest looks to the prince as he walks up to him. Grant looks to him. "What brings you here?"

Mile reaches into his brown vest's pockets and hands him the notes. "Elise sent me here with these. We didn't look at them but we think these are a few ways to break the spell." He gives Grant an annoyed look on his face. "You won't believe how she managed to get a hold of these, either."

Grant smirks and chuckles. "If it was Elise that did it, then anything is possible. Now lets head to the Library and take a look at these." Grant leads Miles to the Library.

Once Grant had open the Library door Miles' draw dropped. "This is the castle's library?"

Grant walks to a table. "Well It's the queens' but yes this is the Library." He places the pages out on the table and sits down. He picks up a page and starts to read it. Miles sits in a chair next to him and picks up another page.

Miles reads the page that he has in his hand. "Well this is interesting."

Grant looks up to him. "What does that one say?"

Miles still looks at the page. "It says that if Methis place a spell on himself that it he would have a timed limit to remove it before it would have a negative effect."

Grant blinks. "It doesn't say what it is specifically?"

Miles turns the page over then shakes his head at Grant. "I guess it could be anything bad on his part."

Grant shows him the paper that was in his hands. "This one tells us that to break the spell is to end his life."

Miles and Grant looks to each other with an eye brow raised. They then look to the last page. Grant picks it up and reads it. Miles looks over his shoulder to have a look. "...He must die of old age?!"

Grant looks further down the page. He then sighs and puts the paper down. "Most of the ways is him dyeing."

Miles looks at the pages. "Well it's no wonder he didn't tell us anything. He Probably think that we'd kill him."

Grant sighs. "I don't think that I'll be able to do it. Especially what happened with Gaston."

Miles looks at Grant. "Hold on. Didn't you push Gaston off of the roof of the Castle? Why can't we just do that to Methis."

The prince shakes his head. "It was different with Gaston. He actually succeeded when He killed Adam. I was acting only on brotherly instinct. The only reason that Adam is still alive is thanks to Belle for breaking the spell. No one can't kill anyone for kidnapping. And spells aren't exactly against the law since anyone outside of the castle doesn't believes in such a thing."

Miles bites his lip. "About that... Methis has done a lot more than just kidnapping and spells."

Grant looks to his guest. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Miles looks at the prince straight in the eyes. "Grant, for three weeks straight Methis has been ...whats a good word for it...Pestering Elise for her to marry him."

Grant's eyes wide. "WHAT!?"

Miles folds his arms. "He ask her every night. And every time she refuses him."

Grant sighs in annoyance. "It looks like we both are having trouble with suitors."

Miles looks at him. "I heard your's is just terrible."

The Prince glances to him. "You have no idea until you meet her."

Grant sighs. "I still can't just kill him." He looks to Miles. "And don't you get any ideas either. You can still get in trouble for it."

Miles shrugs. "I won't but I can't say about the others."

Grant stands up and grabs the pages. "Well It's to late for you to head back. I'll talk to my brother to let you stay the night."

Miles smiles. "You're a real good guy, Grant. It's no wonder Elise is so faithful to you."

Grant smiles back with pride. "Yes. I am Lucky to have her."

They both leave the Library. When the doors shut Grant looks to Miles. "Now how exactly_ did_ she get these pages anyways?"

Miles closes his eyes and lets out an annoying sigh.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I wont be on for a couple of days after Friday. We might put my dog down on Friday so I'll be going into mourning for a couple of days.

When we put my first dog down a couple of years ago I cried for days so I don't know how I'll react to this one. So there wont be any new stuff for this week or the next. Sorry.

But As soon as I'm over it, I'll get back to work. So please be patient.


	22. Methis' plan

Chapter 20: Methis' plan

Back with the small group, they eat their dinner quietly. It's been a couple two hours since Miles flew off to the castle and Elise's headache started to calm down a little, but it was soon to be worst when she heard her name being called by Methis. Looking up she saw him standing in front of the mansion. Rolling her eyes she gets up and walks over to the sorcerer. Once she was in front of him she folds her arms. "What?!"

Methis quirks an eye brow at her. "Well, someone's in a particular bad mood tonight."

Elise grits her teeth. "Yes. People who have obtain headache in the middle of the day, which have just gotten stronger for some annoying reason, will develope a sudden negative mood swing."

Methis smirks. "Well if it's a headache that you have I can fix it."

Elise eye twitches. "If you follow that sentence up with 'if you marry me', I'll just wait until it passes."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." The Sorcerer opens the mansion door to let her in.

She sneers annoying at him then walks inside.

Methis shuts the door behind him and walk over to the table and chair. Looking over to Elise and smiles. "Have a seat, princess."

Elise lets out annoying sigh and walks over to the chair, which was being held out by Methis. He pushed the chair in and goes over to his books. Pulling one out he flips through the pages until he found a particular page. Setting the book down, he starts to go through some potions, mixing them together. While Elise sits in an uncomfortable silents. Moments later Methis hands her a potion. "Drink up."

Elise's emerald eyes life up to the sorcerer's face. "I don't think I should trust it."

Methis rolls his eyes. "I didn't poison it or made a spell that will make you go crazy if that's what you're thinking. It's completely harmless."

She then looks at the potion and takes it from his hand. _"It better not." _She takes a few sits until the potion was completely gone. In a matter of minutes her head stopped pounding painfully. Stands up, she looks to Methis. "Thank you for your help." She then heads to the door.

Methis grabs her wrist. "Is that all I'm going to receive? A simple thank you."

Elise snatch her wrist back. "Yes. Unless you have forgotten, _Monsieur_. I'm not too found of you at the moment."

He then starts to circle her. "Why do you continue to refuse me?"

She looks at him straight in the eyes. "I had already answered that question on the first night you propose. Why do you want me to marry you so badly anyways."

Methis smirks. "Every king need a queen."

She eyes wide before she glares at him. "What? You're no king. You're not even a noble."

Methis walks up to her. "No, I am not king, ...yet."

She looks up to him. "Yet?"

He smiles to her. "Yes. Do you wonder why I chose to hide out in Adam's kingdom."

She grits her teeth. "You mean to tell me that you plan on over-throne Adam!?"

The sorcerer laughs. "I knew you were smart. But not at the moment, eventually though. But why just stop with King Adam's kingdom? I plan to also to take over Alex's kingdom as well. While I'm at it I might as well add the kingdom belonging to that spoiled Princess Martha on the list."

Elise grits her teeth tighter and glares at him, her face turning red with rage. "If you think that I'll sit here with this information, You-!"

"Oh I know you will sit here and keep this our little secret. In case _you_ forgotten, I'm a sorcerer. If you let one thing from this little conversation slip,...well lets just say that the King and the Castle staff will be living a reoccurring nightmare. All that time and effort your so called_ family_ put in for the spell to be lifted will be all for nothing. If some one out of this mansion is to learn of my plan everyone in that castle will have to relive the curse that was place on them thirteen years ago."

Elise eyes wide and she gasp. She shakes her head. "Your wouldn't!"

"I would! But wait! There's more. In addition of the curse being replace on them, I will have it so that it can't be removed. But of course the queen, baby, and Martha wouldn't be effected but I can think of something for them."

Elise turns her head down as tears stream down her face. She starts to yell. "I can't believe you! You threaten me with the safety of my family!" She let out a sob before looking at him, he face completely red with anger. "IF YOU THINK I THAT I WOULD MARRY AFTER SAYING THAT THEN FORGET IT! DON'T BOTHER ASKING ANYMORE, I'M TIRED OF HEARING IT. I WILL NEVER MARRY A HEARTLESS MAN LIKE YOU, EVER!" She runs past him and out the door, crying her eyes, and her heart out.

Methis watches her leave the mansion before turning his attention to one of his books.

Elise find a spot away from the mansion and the group and falls to her knees crying. She think of the castle looking once again, gloomy, the servants revert back into their house hold forms, Belle and Lori taken away from Adam, and Grant and Adam turn back into their beastly forms. If it were to happen she would believe that the blame should fall on to her.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	23. The Enchantress

Chapter 21: The Enchantress.

When Dawn came Grant woke Miles up and walked him out of the castle. Mile's night at the castle had been interesting. He enjoyed the company and surrounding the castle had to offer. What stopped it from being a best night he had in years was when he met Martha. Just meeting her was a unpleasant experience, but with that aside, as Elise promised, Miles received a nice meal and a warm bed. But sadly that had to end.

Grant had to make sure to get Miles away from the castle before he changed back into a crane to keep their secret. When they were away enough from the castle Grant looks at Miles. "Thank you for sending those notes."

Miles smiles. "Whatever breaks the spell." They both look up to the sky to see the sun creep slowly up. Miles sighs. "Well to bad that last night had to end." He looks to the prince. "Well thank you. And give Adam my thanks for being a great host."

Grant smiles. "I'll pass the message on."

Miles stretch before being engulfed in the blinding light, turning back into a crane. Once the transformation was complete, Miles flew off.

Grant watches the crane fly off and sighs. He scratches the back of his neck. "No what are we suppose to do?" He turns and starts to leave.

"You fight."

Grant stop and stiffs up. "I know that voice!" He turns around and saw the face he thought he would never find even if he looked. The Enchantress. The prince stares with wide eyes. "Enchantress."

She gives him a short bow. "Your highness" She stands straight. "I afraid that I must keep this meeting Brief."

Grant raises an eye brow. "I'm not sure if I'll understand so I wont pry for a reason. But why did you show yourself to me?"

The Enchantress looks at him. "I have come to you to warn you. Methis has crossed the last line to try to make Elise his. She has refuse to listen to any more of his marriage requests. But Methis will try a new method."

Grant gives her a confused look. "What is he planning on doing to her?"

"I can not say. But It will weaken her"

The prince's eyes wide. "What?! Can't you do anything?"

The Enchantress shakes her head. "His magic forbids me for interfering with the victims." She raises her hand to her face and a glowing ball appears in her palm. "Only you can save them, your highness." She let go of the ball and it floats over to Grant.

He then slowly takes it from mid-air and looks at it. "What's this?"

She looks to him. "This will revert you back to your fox form when it's time to face Methis. It will take effect when he will cast a spell upon himself. Then you will only have to endure the time he will have left on this earth before you change back."

Grant looks up. "But how-?" When his gaze was fully up he found that she has left him alone. He sighs in disappointment. "How will I know when it'll be time to use it and how exactly do I use it?" He rubs the back of his neck. The then turns back and returns to the castle.

Back with Sylvia and the rest of the group, they found the sorrowful fox away from the group. The Lynx looks up to the wolf. "We found her like that after we turned back. She wouldn't even talk to us." Fleur looks down sadly.

Vivien shakes her head. "He did something to her. I just know he did."

Sylvia looks to the doe. "But what exactly did he do to her?" She looks at the rest of the group only to get shakes of the head.

Foy looks up to the wolf. "All of us were in the group when Methis called her."

Miles Flies over head and lands in front of them. "And I'm back!"

Nole looks to the crane. "So what did the notes say."

Miles looks at them. "Alright. Here's what Grant and I found out. The only way for the spell to break, is when Methis dies. He can die in any way and the spell will break."

Lewis stares at Miles then snorts angrily before facing the mansion.

Sylvia, Vivien, and Miles holds Lewis back before the boar goes on a raging attack. Lewis struggles to get them off. "Let go of me! That sorcerer is going down!"

Miles holds the boar's snout. "No! You can't do that! Spell or no, you will still be held accountable for murder."

Sylvia struggles to keep Lewis on the ground. "Besides I think we should help Elise at the moment."

Foy looks at the struggling group. "Don't! The the situation will be worse than it already is!"

Miles looks at the boar. "Sooner or later, Methis will mess up. Grant will handle it when the time comes!"

Eventually Lewis got tired and fell on the ground huffing for air. The boar looks at them. "Fine ... But when he does mess up, I'll make sure Grant's fight will be easy."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	24. Sylvia comforts Elise

Chapter 22: Sylvia comforts Elise.

The whole day Elise had blocked out any noise she could hear. She ignored any other company that wandered her way, depression was her friend that day. She just couldn't stop thinking about Methis' threat that he had given her the night before. She had to protect the people who treated her like a member of their family. She had to protect Grant.

Lifting her head from the ground she looks around. The sun beats down on her, but it did nothing to lift her spirits. Sadly sighing, she lays her fox head back down.

Sylvia walks over to Elise and sits right next to her. The wolf looks to the fox. "Elise. Are you alright?" The fox curls into a ball trying to ignore the queen. The wolf pets Elise's head. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Sylvia's ears stood up when she saw the fox nods her head. The wolf watches. "Did Methis do something to you?" Elise lifts her head to look to the wolf. Sylvia's heart shatters when she saw that there were tears in the fox's sad emerald eyes.

Elise tries to hold back a sob. "He threaten me." She turns her head away. "He said he's place the spell back on everyone, and kidnap Belle and the Baby. And I can't tell you why he threaten me." She closes her eyes as her tears soak the fur under her eyes. "If I do then he'll turn every back into their cursed forms."

Sylvia hugs Elise. "Hey now, It'll be alright. I promise. Just let it all out. If It will save your friends then I will not pry into the reason." The fox lets her tear burst out with many to follow.

AN: I am terribly sorry that this chapter is very very very short. I'm trying to get back to have a lot motivation to continue this story. But don't worry, I will finish. I'm going to start the next chapter right away. Also. No more chapters until I finish the last chapter so I could post the chapters weekly. I'm going to do the same with the other stories that aren't done just for the fact that I can post something without having a problem with the next ones. But if a new story pops into my head I will upload it... like a certain Labyrinth one that popped out of nowhere after I watched Love Never Dies. Also It's hard to come up with stuff when I'm easily distracted by the Game Grumps, est and just as easily hit Writers block hard. :P. So yeah. Again I apologize for this being way too short from missing one month. I'll try to make it up in the next couple of chapters.


	25. The Meaning of the Word

Because of the unfair shortness of chapter 22, here are two new chapters before I stop uploading until it's finished.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: The Meaning of the Word<p>

Grant looks at the sphere that the Enchantress had given her. Ever since he's been trying to figure out how it would work. He didn't question her motives of why she wanted him to face Methis. Maybe it was so she could punish him in her own way, just like how she did to the castle years ago.

He sits on his bed staring at the sphere. Minutes later there was a knock on his door. He looked over to his door then hid the sphere under his pillow. "Who is it?"

"Grant, it's me. Open up!"

The prince bites his tongue. Knowing that the voice belongs to Martha, he reluctantly let her in. "Is there any thing you need, Martha?"

She smiles. "Well Grant, I want to know if you want to sit with me outside in the garden."

Grant resists to let an annoying sigh out. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm busy today."

Martha raises an eye brow. "Oh?" Folding her arms, she gives him a look. "And just what are you busy with to the point you have no time to share with me, hm?"

Grant stands up. He bites the inside of his cheek. He can feel his anger for the Princess right in front of him rise. He informs her as he walks past her. "I'm staying all day in the Library to see If I can find anywhere I forgot to look for Elise."

Martha grits her teeth at the name. She hates Elise for keeping Grant's thoughts on her. _"He should have forgotten her by now!"_ "Grant. Give up the search, you're never going to find her! She's long gone. Like I said before I'll be surprised if she isn't dead yet."

Grant stops. It is taking every fiber of his being to keep from turning around and giving the princess the slap she deserved. She was the cause of it and she dare to say that to him. He takes a deep breath the looks over his shoulder at her. "Martha. ... Let me tell you something. ... She isn't dead!" He looks forward. "I know she isn't dead. ... Love works that way. ... But you don't even know the meaning of the word to even understand what it does to and for people."

With that, he heads to the Library, leaving the spoiled princess behind in shock. Once he was out of her sight, her face turns red with rage. She grabs the closes object she could find lifts it over her shoulder and smashes it against the wall. "NO! WHY CAN'T HE JUST FORGET HER!" She bites her thumb nail as tears start to form in her eyes. _"There must be away to make him forget her and pay attention to me!" _She stood there thinking of a way. Her eyes wide when she remembers Methis. _"Yeah! I'll just go and demand him to put a spell on Grant. He'll fall in love with me and forget all about Elise!" _ She smiles unpleasantly as she then rushes to her room to collect her cloak, then quickly leave the castle.

* * *

><p>AN:... I think I made Elise a Mary sue with the sequel. :( sorry.<p> 


	26. Something's wrong

Chapter 24: Something's wrong.

Its been hours since Sylvia left Elise alone to allow her to collect her thoughts. Since then, she had a dream about her old life before coming to the past. She saw her parents again and they gave her the support she needed to stay strong. She open her green eyes and let out a sigh. "Then why don't I feel very strong. ... and Why do I feel cold of a sudden?" Her fox body sits up and starts to shiver. Standing up she walks over to the group. Looking at them, she noticed the look on their faces. Like they know something.

Miles looks up at her and raises a wing. "Elise. How are you feeling?"

She shivers and shrugs. "Bad."

Vivian blinks and looks at her. "I can see that. You okay? It seems you're shivering."

Elise raises her right paw and rubs it on her left arm. "I'm feeling cold. I didn't even know I would be able to feel it on a summer's day."

Sylvia wanders over to her. "I hope you're not taking ill." The wolf gently pushes the fox to lay down and her provides herself as a blanket.

The fox looks up to the wolf. "So what's have you guys been up to? You guys look like you've discovered something."

Miles nods. "We did. Elise, Grant had received those notes. We found out something big about Methis and how to break the spell. The spell can only be broken if Methis' life ends."

Elise looks up to Miles. "What was Grant's reaction to that?"

The crane looks down. "He wasn't too happy about it. And he also said that we shouldn't try anything as well."

She looks down. "I hope he knows what he's doing. I don't know how long I can take much more of this."

"SYLVIA!" The group looks over to Remy and Fleur rush over to the group. The Lynx looks the wolf. "Sylvia! The mean girl is back!"

Elise blinks in shock then bares her teeth. "Martha!" She starts the struggle under Sylvia, determined to get loose but the queen refuses to let her up.

Martha walks straight to the mansion. She walked inside and slams the door closed. Her entrance didn't faze the Sorcerer. His focus was on a spell he was working on. The princess rushes in front of him. "I want you to make Grant love me!"

He let the spell go and glares at her. "No!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?"

Methis folds his arms. "I said no. A spell like that doesn't exist. Besides, I'm tired of hearing his name. And even if such a spell _did_ exists, it's wouldn't have the most desired effect."

Martha grits her teeth. "Well is there any way for him to forget her!?"

He rolls his eyes. "I personally don't see what so great about one prince." He lets out an annoying sigh. "But It will get you off my back, I'll help you." He then went to his books and looks up a certain potion. He read the ingredients and starting mixing them up. Half an hour later he handed her a vial. "Here."

The Princess looks at it. "What does this stuff do."

Methis picks up the book and shelves it. "It'll turn you into Elise, body and voice."

Martha's eyes wide then she glared at him. "YOU WANT ME TO TURN INTO THAT VILE COMMONER!?"

"Do you want him to love you or not? That's all I'm doing for this situation. Please take you're leave and never bother me again. I'm a very busy man." He then turns his back to her and starts to rework on his spell.

The princess lets out a huff and leaves with the vial in hand.

Elise manages to escape Sylvia's grasp and runs after the Princess, growling extremely loud. Once she saw the princess, she chases after her quickly.

Martha saw the fox charging at her then screamed and runs as quickly as she could. "STUPID ANIMAL! I SHOULD HAVE YOU HUNTED DOWN."

Even though she knows Martha couldn't understand a word she says, Elise yelled back. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU'LL LEARN THAT THE HARD WAY!" She stopped chasing the princess and breathes out hard, way to hard for her liking. _"What is wrong with me?" _ She sits down trying to catch her breath. _"I can't breathe."_ She closed her eyes and falls, completely blacked out.


	27. Feeling Ill

Chapter 25: Feeling Ill?

Night fell quickly since Martha left the castle. She managed to enter without question. Once inside she heads to the rooms she staying in. Glaring at the Vial. despite of her hating the raven hair girl she would drink it to win Grant's affection. But how?

She sits on her bed thinking of a way to go about this.

* * *

><p>Elise slowly opens her eye. She felt light-headed. She slowly sat up and rubs her head. "What happened?"<p>

Sylvia looks over to Elise. "You're awake! You fell unconscious after you chased Martha away. " The queen walks over and kneels beside her. "Are you feeling alright?"

Elise rubs her head. "I feel light-headed. I don't know If I am alright."

The queen places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not so sure that you are. You look a little pale and tired."

Elise look up at the queen. "I hope I'm not getting sick."

Sylvia places a hand on her forehead. "You feel a little warm." She looks at Elise. "You should rest."

The young woman lays back down. "What I wouldn't do for a cup of tea right about now." She lets out a breath and closes her eyes.

All throughout the night Elise felt herself getting worse. She eventually starts to shiver and shake. A blanket didn't even help.

Vivian looks down to the black hair woman. "What is wrong with her?"

Sylvia strokes Elise's hair. "I don't know." She looks over her shoulder to the standing woman. "If she doesn't get better we'll have to go and get Grant."

They both look to the sky as they see that sun was rising.

* * *

><p>Please reveiw<p> 


	28. Get Grant

Chapter 26:

The whole day Elise wasn't getting any better. Her fox body squirmed in pain as her illness grew stronger. _"This is it, I suppose. I guess Martha won."_ Tears start to come from her eyes. Her thought lead to her friends. _"I'm not strong enough. I don't think I can hold on much longer."_

The wolf looks away from the fox and calls over the group of other spell-bound humans. "We can't wait any longer. I have my suspicions that Methis might have done something to Elise."

Lewis shakes his head. "He would."

Foy looks to the wolf. "What should we do to help her?"

Sylvia looks down. "I don't know how we're going to help her. I do know we need to get Grant here now."

Noel's ears twitch. "But it'll take forever to get to the castle from here."

The crane stands up. "I'll go. I'll get there quicker then any of us and Grant will know that It's me."

The wolf looks to the crane and nods. "Move quickly." Miles nods and takes off flying. Sylvia looks back to the remaining group. "I have a feeling once Gets here He'll have a fight on his hands. Once that happens we'll take refuge in the mansion."

Lewis snorts. "I wont be joining you guys. I'm not missing a chance to put that soccer in his place."

Sylvia glares to Lewis. "You will be doing no such thing! We've survived nearly 10 years. You can survive through one fight."

Lewis looks to her. "Yes 10 years, we've all been taken from our homes since then. Shouldn't that be enough of a reason to finally cave in and fight back!? Enough Is enough. I'm fighting back and no one is going to stop me."

Sylvia bares her teeth and growls at the boar.

Miles quickly makes it to the castle in no time. The crane flies to a window to look inside to see a bedroom with no one in it. He then flies to another window to see a couple of servants cleaning. Outside the castle, the bird gained the attention of the castle staff that worked out doors. Miles pay no mind to they. Reaching another window he saw a nursery and Belle holding her baby.

Belle looked over to the window for the crane caught her eye. She watched with wide eyes as it looked around the room then fly off.

Miles flies to another bedroom window and finds its Grant's room. The prince sits on the edge of his bed with his back faced the window. Miles drew back his head and starts to peck at the window

Grant lifts his head to look at the window to see the Crane. "Miles?" Het gets up from his bed and opens the window. "What are you doing here?" Miles motions Grant to the mansion. The prince thinks for a seconds. "Is there something wrong with Elise?" The crane nods. Grant grits his teeth. "Go back. I will follow shortly."

Miles watch as he pulls his window shut and rushes out of his room with a hand in his jacket pocket. The crane then takes off to the Mansion.

Grant rushes outside ignoring anyone he passes by even his brother. A few moments later Grant races off castle grounds and into the woods on the back of his horse.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	29. Endurance

Chapter 27: Endurance

Vivian lays next to the fox trying to keep her warm while Sylvia paced back and forth. Sylvia looks at the sky has the sun starts to set. "What is taking him so long?"

Vivian looks back down to the fox as they turn back into humans. Elise's forehead was drenched with sweat. Vivian removes the cloth she has tied around her stomach and dabs Elise's forehead. She stops her action as the hooves of a horse beaten loudly on the ground can be heard.

Grant jumps off his horse and looks at them. His eyes wide at the state his fiancée is in. "Elise?" He rush to her side and kneels down. "Elise!" He gently lifts her in his arms and brushes some loose strands of hair from her face. "What happened to you?"

Elise slowly opens her eyes. "G-Grant?"

Sylvia place a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Methis must have done this to her."

He glances at the queen then back down to Elise.

Elise looks at him with her tired eyes. "Grant." She weakly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down. She rest her cheek on his. Grant's eyes wide when Elise told him something important. Once the shock has passed He grits his teeth and narrow his eyes. He looks down at her. She has a tear that falls down her cheek. "I couldn't let him do it. Your brother, Belle and Lori doesn't deserve to be apart. Even if the spell is place back on the castle." She gives him a sad smile. "Even if he was the Beast again, I know that Adam will be a great father to Lori." Her fever had gotten to her as she passes out in Grant's arms.

The group raised their heads when they heard the door of the mansion opened and closed. Methis walks to the group but stop in his tracks when he saw the Prince. "Well. Looks like we have an unwelcome guest!"

Grant grits his teeth. "YOU! What did you do to Elise!?"

Methis looks at the raven hair woman. "What does it look like I did to her. She refuses to cooperate with me, so why bother have her around?"

"And What she just told me. About you forced her to keep quiet of your plans on the kingdoms with a threat to re-curse my brother and his castle?! That was true, wasn't it!?"

The Sorcerer glares down to the couple. "Yes it's true!" He raises his left hand to the sky. The clouds turned dark and the wind stared to pick up. "And since she couldn't keep a secret, I guess I have to keep my threat strong and see that your bother and his castle is punish for it!" A dark aura forms around his raised hand and flows to the sky to travel with the clouds to Adam's castle. "No spell of love shall free them this time! They will live the rest of their days as Fragile trinkets, while the king will forever live in solitude!"

Methis spell was almost complete as the aura starts to disappear from his hand, too focused on his spell, he had failed to noticed that Lewis had charged at him. The impact knocking the Sorcerer to the ground. He glares up to the man who turns into a Boar during the day. The look on Lewis' face was pure hatred. "You have no idea how bad I've wanted to do that."

Methis stands up and brushed himself off. "So this is how you'll repay me after years of making sure that each of you were safe and taken care of? Fine, have it your own way. I'll show none of you mercy!" His eyes fell on the Prince. "Right after take care of two pest."

Foy glares. "Stealing us from our homes was "keeping us safe"?!"

Vivian smirks. "I think It's funny while "keeping us safe" Elise made a fool out of you several times, Methis!" She looks over to the couple. "She's sly as a fox."

Methis grits his teeth. "SILENCE!" The wind knocked them off their feet. "No one made a fool of me!"

Grand shakes his head knowing how wrong the sorcerer was. He stands up with Elise in his arms. "Elise once told me that stubbornness isn't always a bad thing and during this whole experience she has proven that true. But the way you're expressing it shows the same stubbornness that cursed my Brother to begin with. This type is being held with strong blindness to see that you lost from the beginning."

"I HAVEN'T LOST! NOT YET! I'm just starting!" Methis gives the prince a sinister grin. "You, _Grant,_ shall be the first to experience my true potential!" The dark aura surrounds him and consume him. Grant quickly walks over to Miles and puts Elise in his arms. The prince removes the sphere from his pocket as he removes his Jacket and gloves. Grant knew what was happening and he has to endure what was about to come.

He looks to Sylvia. "Go into the Mansion. This may take a while... and... make sure Elise lives to see another day."

The Queen nods picks up Demy and the group rushes to the Mansion. Lewis on the other hand walks up to the Prince. "What exactly are you going to do with that?! Methis is going to tear you to bits and all you have is a glowing ball!"

Grant looks at the sphere "True just the sphere alone won't stop him but It's going to effect me not him." He looks at Lewis. " You must go to join the other."

Lewis eyes wide. "And Face him alone when he morphed?" He glares. "I don't thinks so!"

Grant puts his hand on Lewis' shoulder. "Anger Clouds your judgement. You're not fit to fight. Beside you have to protect the other incase anything happens."

Lewis looks back to the Mansion then to Grant and in defeat gives a nod.

Grant watches Lewis join the others. The sphere's glow grows to a blinding noise. Wind starts to swirl around him as the enchantress' magic start to turn him back into a fox. His shirt rips apart from his growing body.

The aura disappears from Methis' body to reveal a huge Gray wolf. He growls to the now 7 foot fox. Grant's ears dropped as he snarls to the wolf. _"Stay strong all of you."_

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	30. Grant Vs Methis Part 1

Chapter 28: Grant Vs Methis.

Martha sits in her room with the vial in her hand. She hates the thought of being a cominer to gain attention of Grant. Pull the cork off the top she brought it to her lips and took a big gulp of it. She scrunched her faces at the bitter taste when she drew the vial away from her lips.

She takes a deep breath and looks into the mirror that sits in the corner. Her eyes wide at what she saw. She looked the same but her blue eyes had turned green. "That's it. Only my eyes had changed? I still look like myself!" She grits her teeth at the failed potion that the Sorcerer gave her. She bit her thumb nail failing to hear a clicking sound coming from the lock on her door.

Down stares in the throne room, Adam was clipping on his cloak. He was going to go to the mansion. He has already ordered to have his horse be ready by the time he went outside. He looks to Belle hand gives her a hug.

She hugs him tightly. "Be careful, Adam."

The king smiles. "Of corse." he kisses his wife's forehead.

There moment was interrupted when a guard walked up to them. "Sir. We locked the princess in her room."

Adam nods. "Thank you." He looks to Belle. "Hopefully I'll be back soon. While I'm gone I think you should at least tell Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts what has been going on."

Belle gives him an understanding nod. "I will."

Adam walks out of the castle.

Back at the mansion Sylvia and Vivian takes Elise from Miles. They watch silently as Miles, Nole, and Foy sneaks up behind Herve with rope in their hands that they found of the floor of the lab. The three of the jump him and ties him up while Sylvia and Vivian lays the ill woman on the ground right in front of a fire place.

Sylvia looks to the redhead. "Vivian, go and find blankets. Bring them down here."

Vivain nods and hurries up stairs. The queen looks down to Elise and sits her up. She sits next to her.

The three men finish tying the short man. Herve glare at them. "The master will destroy you!"

Foy raises an eyebrow. "Oh now you talk to us?"

Miles shakes his head. "If only you spoke a word, we wouldn't have considered this." Nole kneels in front of the short man and wraps a handkerchief around his mouth.

Vivian returns with a few blankets and hands then to the queen. Sylvia wraps them around Elise to keep her warm. She looks at the other young woman. "Vivian sit on the other side of Elise. Well keep her warm with our body heat." The red-head nods and does what she's told. Sylvia hands her one side of the blanket and they both cover up with Elise between them.

Methis charges at Grant with his claws extended. He swings his arm, nearly missing Grant. The prince's red cheek did get grazed but not bad enough to bleed. The Wolf jumps back and charges at the prince again this time ready for another attack. He bares his teeth while hoping on his hind legs to get a good chomp out of Grant's shoulder only to miss when he moved out-of-the-way.

Grant grabs Methis' shoulder and slams him down to the ground hard. The wolf eyes wide at the sudden action but was quickly replaced with even more anger. His ears fell back and bared his teeth. _"I know this magic. How dare that witch interfere. Why didn't I recognize it sooner?"_ He grabs Grant's arm that holding him down in his mouth and bites down hard.

The prince feels the burning pain bolts up his arm as he let go of the Methis. He hissed as the pain got stronger as Methis' grip got rougher. With his other hand Grant pull the back of the sorcerer's neck and arched him back causing him to left go. Methis growls and barks at the prince as he struggles in his grip.

Adam wonders in the forest with a map in his hand in a lantern in the other. He remembers on the map where Grant had shown him the mansion. He knew he's close but not there yet._"Grant you better be okay when I arrive."_ He then heard barking nearby that made him close the map and look ahead. He spots a clearing of grass just beyond a few bushes. He hops off his horse and walks up to the bushes as the barking continues. Once he found what was causing the barking his eyes wide. A seven-foot fox had hoisted an abnormally large wolf over his head and threw him across the field. Adam never had forgotten how his brother looked during the enchantment and was in absolute shock to see this form again.

Before the wolf could even look back at fox, Grant had taken advantage of his surrounding and hid in forest behind him. He lies low unaware that his twin was behind him. He gasped as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and eyes wide when he saw his brother. "Adam?"

Adam looks at Grant. "I've been told that My brothers was chasing after a crane and I arrive to this!? How are you under the enchantment again? What is going on?"

Grant looks out to Methis then back to his brother. "I don't have time to talk, brother. I'll explain later. Right now it's too dangerous for you to be here now." He looks to mansion. "Elise and the others are in there."

Methis growls as he walks around. _"Where are you!"_

Adam looks at his brother. "How will I get there with him there."

Grant thinks. He kneels down when Methis got closer to their hiding spot. Grant waits until the wolf stop. He backs up then jumps out of the bush and tackles the wolf. Methis struggles against the fox and squirm to get out of his strong grip. Adam then rushed to the mansion.

* * *

><p>What do you think of Grant Vs Methis so far? I'm kinda having trouble with it. Anyway Please review<p> 


	31. Grant Vs Methis Part 2

Chapter 29: Grant Vs Methis Part 2

Inside of the mansion, Noel and Lewis guards the doors incase Methis enters. They both tense up when the heard the door open. Once they heard the footsteps of the person coming in, they both step in the way with the fist clenched tight. They both immediately drop them when the see that It's Adam, who jumped back when he saw that they were nearly ready to slug him.

Noel blinks. "You must be Grant's brother."

Adam nods while recovering from shock. "Yes, I am" He looks the group in front of him "And you must be Methis' captives." He glances over to a corner to see a man tied up staring at him with wide eyes. Adam find it best not to ask questions about it.

Outside the fight continues between Wolf and Fox. They both circle each other intensely. Methis bares his teeth and growls at Grant. At that second Prince realizes that the sorcerer is becoming more animal when drool starts to drip from the wolf's mouth as the battle drags on.

The wolf grew tired of waiting for time to continue and rushed to the Fox. Grant managed to dodge Methis' chop. Even though he missed the bit, Grant can imagine the pain that would have hot shocked through his neck. Grant would have grimaced at the thought if Methis wouldn't have continue to Jump and bite him.

Though at Grant's thoughts, Methis tackled the prince to the ground, which took the breath out of Grant's lunges, and snaps at his face.

Grant pushed Methis' shoulders back, to stop his current attack. He looks to his right and saw that there was a tree that sat just across the field. He looks back at the snarling Wolf, knowing how to get him off. Grant takes Methis by surprised as hoisted his hind legs on to the Wolf's belly and pushed up. Methis starts to struggle, demanding to be put back on the ground but that thought quickly left his head when he felt a sudden pain against his spine. The impact felt like his body was about to smash into a million pieces with no air in his lungs, the only noise that came from him was a loud yipe. When he fell to the ground, he lays there to gather himself together.

Soon he stands up and shakes off the pain. When he looks over to where the fox was, he wasn't surprised that he was gone. _"Running, little Prince? I wasn't a wear that the mighty Grant, whom every one loves is such a coward."_ He walks around and looks through the bushes. _"COME OUT OF FIGHT ME! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED, WASN'T IT!?" _

As the Wolf continues to search, he passed a tree that in fact hid a Seven foot Fox. Grant watched as the Sorcerer continues to walk around. Then His eyes wide as realization struck him. _"Don't tell me that He doesn't know of his disadvantage!" _Grant starts to climb down.

The wolf continues to look around then gets the feeling that a certain someone was right behind him. Methis snarls then immediately turns around and jumps at the fox with claws out. Grant cries out in pain as the wolf's claws cut into chest, deep! He covers his chest, feeling his blood seep into his red fur. He looks back up to Methis and grits his teeth in pain. The Sorcerer smirks then jumps at the fox with is jaw opened and a loud bark given out.

With each passing second the moon rose higher and higher into the sky and joins the dark gray clouds and stars.

Inside Foy, Noel, and Miles looked out of a window to watched what was going on outside. They winced as they saw the painful blows that Methis was giving Grant. Foy clenched his small fist to his chest. "You can't lose this, Grant!"

Miles nods in agreement.

Noel thinks. "But what if he can't?" Both men slowly turn their head to the teen. If Noel had his long ears, Miles and Foy would have seen then dropped. The teen raised his hands in defence. "I'm just saying. If Grant Can't do it. Then what?" The two men look at each other.

Lewis looks to the group and Pulls out a book from the book-case. "Then we give him a taste of his own medicine." The trio looks at him.

Vivian looks at them. She had walked around the mansion since Adam had Volunteer to take her place to take care of Elise, who is now pale white and still breathing extremely hard. The red-head points out the window. "We wont need to! LooK!"

The group turns their attention to the window once more. Even the three Children clutter up against a window to see what had caught their attention.

Methis lets Grant falls to, all scratched up, bleeding and breathing hard. Every inch of him started to Ache.

The wolf looks down to the fox, catching his breath. Once it had settled, Methis let out a chuckle. _"Oh how the mighty had fallen. You should have known from the very beginning that you were fighting a loosing battle."_

Grant would have raised an eye brow, can't understand a single work the wolf is saying. All that falls to his ears is growing and barking. He keeps quiet as he guesses Methis continues on with his gloating.

_"It's time we end this, Your Majesty. But don't worry, I'm sure Elise won't last another hour. You'll both spend an eternity together, IN THE AFTERLIFE!" _ Methis jumps up on his hind legs, opens his mouth, and gets ready to make his final blow. Just as he was nearly to make impact a loud pulse was heard. He back up and stays quite. His eye wide and ears dropped when another loud pulse was heard. "_What?"_ He clutches his teeth tightly as a great pain started to spread from his chest and reached each of his paws. _"What is Happening to me!_

"Have you forgotten of the time limit?"

Both wolf and Fox looked up to see a glowing rat running up to them from the mansion. When that rat stood in between the two, a light shine brighter to a blinding level. They both knew who it is. The Enchantress looks down to the wolf. "Once you place a spell on yourself, you had a limited time to undo the spell or else it would have ended you."

_"You WITCH! You were here this whole time!? I forbidden you to come here." _He whispered as another painful pulse has heard.

The Enchantress shakes her head. "No. You only forbid me of direct interference with those who you cursed. Now see where your deeds have led you?"

Methis grows at her until a dark beam shot out of his shoulder. Shocked he looked over to it until another beam shot out of his ribs. He looks up to the Enchantress. _"Please! Have mercy on me!"_

She just stares at him. "You mean show you the same mercy that you have shown everyone here tonight?"

The sorcerer ears dropped. The beams that covered his body start to glow brighter into a blinding light.

Once the light had faded, Grant was turn back into normal. He sits there shirtless, well a wear that of what just happen. He then looks up to speak to the enchantress but disappointed to find that she had disappeared. He wanted to know how she and Methis knew each other, but now he would never know. 

Back at the castle Martha stared at herself in the mirror. Her face had nearly matched Elise's, her hair started to turn dark and change its shape. Her eyes were now a mix of green and blue. The very sight of it made her sick. "I look exactly like her, but when will it end?"

She continues to stare herself down until an unnatural breeze started to spin around her. She back away from the Mirror and looks down at her feet as the wind picks up. Thinking the worse, she closes her eyes and crouches down. A good minute pass when the wind disappeared. She glanced up she in shocked when she saw she was back to normal. "WHAT!?" She grits her teeth. "That Sorcerer is going to PAY for this!"

Inside the Mansion, everyone stood in silence. They had watched the discussion between Methis and the Enchantress.

Lewis looks at them all. "Is that it? Is it over?"

On spoke a sentence. The all looked at each other.

Miles was the first one to speak. "Well...Methis is gone. And Grant Is back to normal."

Noel eyes wide. "ELISE! I think I'd feel better if I knew how she's doing."

They all turn to Sylvia, Adam, and all studied her quietly, holding their breaths.

Her breathing was calm, her forehead was less sweaty, and she skin color was slowly coming back to normal. All that's left was - She slowly opens her eyes. Each blink shown more of their emerald color. She sits up straight and looks around until her eyes landed on one of her best friends. "Adam? What are you doing here?"

Vivian smiles. "She's okay!" Everyone but Herve cheers.

Sylvia hugs the raven-hair girl. "We were so worried that we were loosing you!"

The Three children ran to and practly tackled her. "ELISE!"

Elise smiles, a joyful tear runs down her cheek as she gives out a giggle. They all looked when the door opened. Slowly Grant enters the room, holding his coat and smiles at them. Every one congratulated and thanked him for what he has down. He smile and took their thanks. He looks away from the group and watched his fiancée stands up from the floor.

Elise smiles and rushes to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "GRANT! I love you so, so much!"

He holds her close, afraid if he lets her go he'd lose her again. "Elise."

Everyone in the room watched the lovers embrace each other, until Sylvia felt a tiny hand pull on her. Looking down she saw Demy watcher her with his big eyes. "What are we going to do now that the spell is broken?" Sylvia think. She knew that they shouldn't stay there any longer. With Magic all around them it'll be unwise to stay, even dangerous.

Adam looks to Sylvia. "You and everyone should come to the Castle. There's enough room for everybody. And We can find out where you guys belong. I'm sure your families are worried sick."

The queen smiles. "We'd love to. Thank you."

Miles glances over to Herve. "What about him? He was Methis' henchman."

Adam looks to Herve and thinks. "That would make him Methis' accomplice then. He would be put in the dungeon if we take him with us."

Elise looks towards Adam. "Martha's still in the Castle, isn't she?"

He looks at her. "Yes."

Elise nods, knowing what will happen to the spoiled princess once they arrive at the Castle. 

* * *

><p>Two more Chapters to go. Please Review.<p> 


	32. Banished

Chapter 30: Banished.

The morning sun beams into Mathra's window. After the potion had failed, the princess had passed out of her bed. She was to deep in her sleep, she didn't awake when there came a knock to the door by a castle Guard. She turned over under the sheets ignoring a Voice that came from the other side. "Princess Martha! The king demands to see you in the throne room, immediately!"

Martha glares over to the door. "Doesn't he know that a woman needs her beauty sleep!?"

The voice replys to her. "He ordered us to use physical force if necessary."

Martha sighs. "Fine! Inform him I'll be right down. I need to look presentable."

The guard unlocks her door and waits for her to exist her room.

Martha gets dress in her usual pink dress. Looking into the mirror she makes sure every single curl was in placed. She sighs and walks out of her room. She stops and saw that guard was still there. "I thought I told you to tell the king I'll be right down!"

The guard glares at her. "It was the king's order to escort you there, besides you are no loner in position to be ordering anyone about."

Martha glares back. "Watch your tone with me!"

The guard allows her to lead the way to the throne room. Martha turns her heal and walks, her shoes clip clopping all the way there. Once there she stops before entering. Standing there In the middle of the room was a woman in a maroon dress. She walks in the room. "You wish to see me your Majesty?"

Adam glances at the exit of the room and saw that Guards blocked way out. "Martha. Would you explain where you were the during the celebration of my Daughter's birth."

Martha raises an eye brow. "What do you mean? I was here enjoying the celebration"

Adam folds his arms. "The WHOLE night?"

Martha nods. "Yes. Why are you suddenly questioning me of my where abouts a month ago?"

Adam shakes his head in disappointment. "Because Grant had told me and Belle that you left the grounds that night to follow a sorcerer to his home."

Martha blinks with wide eyes. "He- he must have been lying! I would never stalk such a dirty commoner in the middle of the nigh!"

Grant enters the room. "I never lie to my brother or his wife. We know the whole truth Martha. You were responsible for Elise's kidnapping and the injury that was inflicted on the castle guard."

Martha was taken back but quickly hid her emotion and folded her arms. "If you know about the truth then where is little miss perfect? I bet you haven't even found her yet."

The woman chuckles. "Think again."

Martha looks at the woman. She starts to feel annoyed. "Who are you!?"

Adam looks at the Woman. "This is Sylvia. A queen that has been misses for 10 years. Elise found her at the home of your friend."

The room echoes in the sound of the doors creaking open. The guards look to see who it is and steppes step aside. Elise rushes in. Her hair waves back and forth in a long braid. She she wears a brown sleeveless dress and a white blouse.

She looks at them. "I didn't miss it, did I?"

Martha stares at her with wide eyes.

Grant holds her hand and entwine their fingers. "No."

Martha stares at them both confusingly then turns to Adam. "Missed what?"

Adam sighs and rest his hands behind his back. "Martha. A king's duty is to be sure the safety of his subject. Because of your crimes you should be sitting in the dungeon, but I don't want to start a war between our kingdoms, especially since Lori is a month old. So I here by banish you from my kingdom." He looks to Sylvia and escorts her out of the room as he continued Martha's sentence. "Pack your stuff and leave immediately. You've over stayed your welcome." The both disappear in the hallway.

Martha watches as her jaw drop. She then turns to the couple who remain behind. "Grant you can't let him do this! You're practically his second in command, you can allow me to stay! All you have to do is argue with him."

Grant shakes his head. "No. Adam is king and his word is law. Beside," He wraps an arm around Elise shoulder. "Elise and I have a wedding to start pulling together and with so little time to do it." The woman that he's holding blushes. He takes her hand and walks out of the room.

Elise smiles. "I think we can pull it off in one month. We already have it planned so I don't think that some alterations would be much trouble."

Grant smile and hugs her as the kept walking. "No trouble at all."

* * *

><p>One more to Go. YAY! Please review.<p> 


	33. Finally

Chapter 31: Finally

nervously, Elise stands in front of her mirror, preparing for the big day. The month had passed quickly and everything was in place. During that month, Methis' Captives were reunited with their families, all except Demy who's parent's had passed trying to protect him from Methis. Sylvia who felt most sympathetic of the boy decided to raise him of his own.

Miles, Foy, Lewis, and Noel had agreed to work for Sylvia has her servants to repay her for caring for them all. Vivian, Fleur, and Remy had been returned to their parents. Sylvia was the only one who wasn't reunited with her spouse.

The butterflies in her stomach refuses to settle. The ceremony would start soon and she's only had finished getting dressed. The skirt of her dress was white and matched most of the top which was off the shoulders with gold middle of her dress with a V of gold. Her stomach holds a gold waist band. She had long white sleeves and white six-inch tulle fabric that hang from under the trimming. Her hair was put up in a low bun and put in place with pins.

Her veil is attach to a white hair band with white small stargazer flowers on both ends of the band. It sits on a vanity just waiting to be picked up alone with her Bouquet.

Just as she finished putting her white earings in the door opened. Looking into the mirror she watched Belle and Sylvia walk in. She turns to them and smiles. "Are people starting to show up?"

Belle smiles to her friend. "Yes. All the guest should be just arriving."

Elise lifts her skirt and slips on her shoes. She then faces the two with arms opened. "So, how do I look?"

Sylvia places a finger on her cheek, thinks for a minute. "Something's missing."

The raven hair bride drops her arms. "What is?"

Sylvia reaches behind her neck and unclasp her pearl neckless. She walks up to Elise and lays it on her neck than smirks. "I knew it!" She claps the neckless together and smiles. "This is borrowed so I want it back after the wedding." She turns Elise to the Mirror.

Elise manage to take a good look at herself. She had to hold her breath. Sylvia's pearls seem to pull the whole look together. She smiles and looks to Sylvia. "Thank you." She reaches over to veil and puts it on her head. She turns to her friends. "Well. You guys should go in now."

Belle gives Elise a hug. "Best of Luck."

Sylvia smiles and they both leave the room.

Elise sit down at the vanity and sighs. "I wonder if Grant's as nervous as I am."

In the chapel, Grant's stand at the Alter. He was dressed in a white coat, a gold vest, white pants and black boots. His arms rested in front of him as he gives off a nervous sigh. His brother stands next to him as his Best Man. He smirks to his brother and puts a hand on his should. "Grant relax, everything's going to fine!"

Grant smiles. "I know. I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Adam shrugs. "It's a natural feel when getting married. I was nervous when Belle and I married."

Grant chuckles. "Don't remind me. I remember what we had to do to calm you down."

Adam smiles and laughs. "Remember. If you get nervous enough, I get to slap you."

Grant looks at him with wide eyes then remembers what his brother was talking about. "The joke's on you. I said you can slap me when Elise is having a baby." They both let out full hearty laughs.

Foy and Miles grey haired man covers his mouth. "He can laugh at death when facing a sorcerer, but he's nervous when getting married!"

Vivian sits next to the them. She shakes her head at the two then brings a finger to her lips. "Shh!" Belle and Maurice sits on the other side of the red-head.

Sylvia, Lewis, and Noel sits in the Pew behind them.

When all the guest arrived and sat down, the music started. Fleur and Remy walked down the isle, tossing flowers to the floor with Demy trailing after them carefully as the Ring Bearer. Once they had reached the altar they took their places.

A minute later the music started again and Elise walks in view. Her heart is pounding against her chest it feels like it would pop out any minute. The guest raise from their sets before Elise could step into the chapel. Gripping her Bouquet tightly she took her first step inside. She could see many people inside but she spotted King Alex sitting in the back row. She then face forward to Grant as she walked. _"This is it!" _A few Moments later she was standing right beside him. She then turns to Adam who walked up to her. He leans down and kisses her forehead to keep tradition of the King kisses the bride. Once Adam was back in place, Elise and Grant faces each other. As the priest start Elise looks up at Grant and Grant looks to her, happily. The ceremony was long but passed by quickly.

"Does anyone have a reason why these two shan't be wed?" Not a word was spoken. The priest looks down to Demy. "May I have the rings?" The little boy walks up to him and stands on his tiptoes. The Priest takes the rings from and pillow and hand both Grant and Elise their wedding Bands. Grant gently takes Elise's left hand and slides it on her ring finger. Elise smiles and does the same with him then holds both of his hands. The Priest smiles at the two. "Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Elise and Grant wraps their arms around each other and give a passionate kiss.

Adam looks to the crows and smiles. "Ladies and gentleman, Kings and Queens. I am happy to present to you Prince Grant and Princess Elise!"

Everyone stands up from the pews and applause the newly wedded couple. Grant gently talks Elise's hand and walks her down the Isle with Adam and Belle following behind them. Once outside Elise looks back and tosses her Bouquet. The crow parts to discover that Vivian caught it. The red-head blushes and looks to Noel who was standing right beside her. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck and looks away bashfully.

The reception is being held in the ball room. It was full of people. It quickly got dark outside which made the inside look beautiful.

Elise as talking to Sylvia until she realize something. She reached back behind her neck and unclasp the pearls. She hands them back to their owner. "Thanks again for letting me wear them today.

The queen smiles. "It was my pleasure."

The princess smiles. "So did you see anyone who you recognize?"

Sylvia gives her a confused look. Then glances around. "No, not at all." She looks back to Elise. "Why?"

Elise thinks. "No reason. Hey do you thank you can meet me in front of the fountain outside in three minutes. I need to show you something important."

Sylvia looks even more confused. "Alright."

Elise smiles and walks away. She looks around and spots who she was looking for. She wasted no time of going to him. She curtsied. "Hello King Alex."

He looks at her and smiles. "Ah! There's the blushing Bride!" He gives her a light hug. "It's good to see you again, Elise!"

She gives him her brightest smile. "It's good to see you too, Alex! Listen, you wouldn't mind waiting for me in front of the fountain outside in five minutes. Theres something I would like to show you."

He gives her the same look Sylvia gave her. "Sure. I'll be there." He gives her a smile and walks away.

She smiles and hopes everything goes well. She tenaces once she felt someone wrap their arms around her from behind.

"What are you up to?"

She smiles to her husband. "You'll see." She takes his hands. "Lets go out on the balcony and watch!"

Outside Sylvia waits for Elise to show up. She looks around and see no sign of her.

"S-Sylvia?"

She tenses up and turns around. Surely her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "A-Alex?"

He rushes over to her and wraps his arms around her. They stay in each other's arms. until he lets go to look at her. "Where were you! I've been so lonely without you."

"Alex! I can't Believe it! I've missed you too! I have so much to tell you."

He wipes off a tear that had formed in her eye. "It can wait. I just wanna hold you and never let you go!" The embrace each other tightly.

On the balcony both Grant and Elise watches before walking back into the ballroom. He stops her before they go inside. "Wait. There's something I want to give you." She looks at him as he pulled out a Golden necklace with a fox pendant on the end of it.

She smiles at him. "It's beautiful."

He smiles and puts it on her. He wraps his arms tight about her. "My fox princess."

_"La la la la la la la  
>Sing a wedding song Tonight<br>__For the Pretty Bride, to show her  
><em>_we're sharing the glow!"_

Grant bows to his wife. "May I have this dance, Princess Elise."

Elise smiles. "Of course, My dear Prince Grant."

_"Though our moon is just a Lantern.  
>Still she shining big a bright!<br>On this happy scene below her."_

They both walk to the Center of the room.

_"So as long as there's a moon, to wish on.  
><em>_So as long as there's a song to croon.  
><em>_We'll throw. The Wedding Jug to keep tradition.  
><em>_And hope your love will last as long as there's a moon!"_

They both slowly waltz around the ballroom.

_"Who am I to fight the power? Of candle lights and Mandolins.  
><em>_Seem to be awfully rude now, telling them "no"  
><em>_Once they start the Bridal shower.  
><em>_Once the wedding march begins.  
><em>_Who am I to spoil the mood now?_

_So as long as there's a moon above.  
><em>_Oh it seems a shame to waste this tune  
><em>_You know we all want someone to love us  
><em>_I can still love you, as long as there's a moon!"_

Elise smiles to Grant. She lays her head on his shoulder.

_"They say the moon is like a gypsy.  
><em>_She cast a spell and then she's gone.  
><em>_We know life is strange. Everything can change with the dawn.  
><em>_Let the night go on!_

_Oh As long as there's a moon to guide us!  
>Oh don't let the morning come too soon!<br>You know, we all want someone beside us!  
>None of us is truly solitaires!<br>Every moon is new when someone cares!  
>I will care for you, As Long As There's A Moon!"<em>

Grant and Elise stops to look at each other, ever so lovingly. He smiles and leans down and kisses her.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p>:Instrumental of Be Our Guest plays in the background:<p>

Well that is it. Thank you all for reading the Fox Princess. I love you all who Faved and Review/Comment.

That's it for Grant and Elise, for now. HOWEVER. I'm going back to Brother and Sister to Fix the whole thing to make it more readable, add a few thing and remove a few things. I'll do the same for this story. :p Also I didn't want to drag on with this story but Elise and Grant does end up having a daughter they named Faye. I _MIGHT _do something with her. Don't know yet. Also same reason I didn't put it in but I was going to have a budding romance between Vivian and Noel. Never happened, sorry.

Also that song I put in is called As Long As There's a Moon. It's a Deleted song for Hunchback of Notre Dame. It's an awesome song! Check it out.

That's it. See ya! BYE BYE :P


End file.
